


The Howling of Wolves

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Wolf Trap, Virginia [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Jagten (The Hunt)
Genre: Angst, Ellen is 100 percent done with Hannibal, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal's Trial, Hurt/Comfort, Jack even more so, Loss, M/M, Part 2, SadDogs, Season 3, Sex, Somebody Helped Will Graham, Will Graham's Dogs - Freeform, Will is still a mess, but still a mess, largely canon compliant, maybe less of a mess, mentions of alocohol abuse and recovery, missing episode, post digestivo, relationship, trial fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: Will knows that Hannibal's trial can only be painful. For everyone. All he has to do is be honest. With himself as well as with the court. And that, he knows, is going to be the hardest part.Continuing the story that began in 'Two wolves, come separately to a wood' Sad Dogs Part 2"'Do you promise to tell the truth. The whole truth. And nothing but the truth?"It reminds Will of what Hannibal had said, just before that fateful night,"To the truth then, and all it's consequences"He tries not to appear nervous, but his mouth has gone dry and his hand is shaking as he picks up the glass of water thoughtfully left for moments such as these, on the shelf in the witness box."So help me God"For a moment he wishes that were possible. Instead he looks to the back of the court room. Jimmy Price, Bev's sister Ellen, Lucas.Lucas."Parts 3 and 4 coming this summer.





	The Howling of Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to all those who commented on part one (especially to NiaKantorka who fic recced it for Fresh Meat Friday, hugs and bouquets, and lovely things). 
> 
> I'm still a newbie to the whole fic thing. And slowly improving. Come say hi on Twitter or Tumblr, I'm ElectraRhodes there too.
> 
> This is a Sad Dogs fic set in the canon universe of season 3 between episodes 7 and 8. Will and everyone else is as you'd expect, Lucas is the character played by Mads Mikkelsen in the Danish film Jagten (the Hunt) so this is a Hannigram "rare pair". 
> 
> There's at least one other Sad Dog fic called 'The Lure of the Hunt', as well as part one of this trilogy. 
> 
> There are also some great Hannibal trial fics - Physis by Chifuyu was one of the springboards for this and gave me the lawyer's name cos I couldn't find it anywhere!

Will? Are you ready? We're going to be late?'

'I can't find the grey tie?'

'In the pocket of the charcoal suit. You wore it last week. To the awards'

Will digs into the pocket and comes up with the tie, he unrolls it and knots it round his neck. It's week three of the Lecter Trial and he feels apprehensive and sick. The first week had been choosing the jury, hearing the opening statements, Hannibal speaking to his plea. And the Judge giving some clear instructions to just about everyone involved. He didn't sit in on any of it. Just waited in the hall or the witness room.

Then the Prosecution began to call witnesses. It felt to Will as though they were starting with small fry and gradually building up to the big fish. They've still to hear from Bedelia, Alana, Margot and Jack. And Freddie Lounds. Bedelia has been sequestered. Though Will has a reasonable idea of the kind of things she might say. She is a survivor, he'll give her that.

Lucas has sat through everything. Every word, every nuance. Every tough bit of photographic and physical evidence so far. One of the jurors had to be excused, replaced. From the pool of extras who'd been sworn in in case they were needed. Always good to have spares. Especially in a case like this one.

Each evening Will and Lucas have driven back to Wolf Trap. Lucas still has his rented apartment, decorated in glorious 1970s style. When they need a break from the harsh realities of the case, they spend a night in the past. Under the mirrored ceiling which still makes them both laugh. And sometimes that laughter is much needed. If everything leading up to the case has been purgatory or limbo it's because the case itself is hell. Each circle of despair worse than the one before.

Lucas wonders if hell is something you go through to get to a farther shore. Surely no one could be left there permanently? He knows that some of the sensationalist press, and wider population, would like to leave Hannibal Lecter there, and say it is a cell of his own making. Forging the bars with each victim, and with every meal he has made of them.

Hannibal has yet to speak much on the stand. Only to give his plea and answer the opening remarks. Even so Lucas can see how compelling and charismatic he is, how inevitable he might feel to someone with Will's capacity to see and understand. And accept. He can see how Will might fall in love with Hannibal whether at his most engaging and extraordinary or at his most opaque and visceral. He is a magnet. 

And yet, Lucas is unafraid. He may not have Hannibal's brilliant cut, but he is granite, polished, solid, unyielding. A foundation on which to build rather than sand that might be washed away by either tides or rain. Or by blood. Lucas knows some of Will's friends are worried for him. That Will might be overwhelmed by Hannibal's proximity and the memory of what they shared. Or by any agency that Hannibal might still have in the world. Bang bang. You're dead. Your devoted fan xx.

Lucas is not concerned for himself as such. He has seen the terrain of hell. He has a map. He is worried for Will. But less than the others might expect. He sees Will. He is more concerned for their relationship. It's firm but nascent. And Hannibal doesn't like to share.

In the evenings when they arrive at home they change, take the dogs for a run around the fields and the woods, cook something, eat something, talk, not talk, read, Lucas might do some translation work, Will might think about fly tying and lures, laugh, have sex, shower. Repeat. There is a pattern and ritual already establishing, and there is 'reassurance' and 'home' and 'us' in these retellings. They both know the trial is a crucible for their lives, and for their potential life together. Lucas had laughed, stretching out along the sofa, Will lying against him,

'most people have some time together before their first big crisis comes along. Look at us so lucky, only two months in! We get to get it out of the way so fast'

Will had held fast to him then and buried his head in Lucas's chest. Hiding. Lucas worried for a moment that Will was sobbing. He was laughing.

'God yes. I won't tempt fate by asking how much worse it could possibly get. But it has already been dire. Truly awful. The worst.'

'It has. And it will still be hard. We both know that. You were right about the lawyer, he is a danger, and I think it is possible Mr Metcalfe will know of me by now. He won't shy away from using it. You will be portrayed as fickle, inconstant, inconsistent, manipulative. I hope over the next week or two the defence strategy will become clearer'

'I think mostly they want Hannibal to avoid the death penalty, and possibly be declared insane, because in theory he could then one day be released. If he was "cured"'

Lucas smiles, 

'One would think he might prefer not to be declared insane,'

'Hannibal is essentially an optimist, he'd like to avoid the needle and not be called crazy,'

'He is an optimist. And a Romantic. I'd venture also perhaps a sentimentalist'

Will is about to challenge this, but rethinks. What is the mind palace but Hannibal's method of preserving everything of his past that signifies in his present?

'I might have said he was nostalgic, but you're right there's some whimsy in there. It's not that he regrets the past it's that he hallows it'

'I think too he might cast a rose tinted glow over certain events. "I'm sorry I was going to eat your brain, now please run away with me"'

'It wasn't quite that crude!'

'Forgive me. I thought the two events were close together'

Will grins then, he pokes Lucas in the chest,

'alright you bastard. Three days apart? Two and a bit? It's just that he thinks the past is the past. It is another country. And you're not there any more, so move on, literally, it's not relevant. It's one of his contradictions. He constantly revisits his past, enshrines it, worships some parts of it, but he is also frustrated when your version doesn't match his, or you can't let go of something he has decided isn't relevant. He used to remind me that we shared rooms in the mind palace. But then I realised that they were rooms he'd decorated and furnished. I just got to go and live there.'

'Like here! This is your mind palace. I get to sit on Will Graham's armchair, lie on his lumpy couch, read his books, kiss his dogs. Cook in his kitchen. Very good. I like this mind palace'

Will looks at him. Reminded once again that he is enormously lucky. In Hannibal he'd believed he'd met the person he was destined to love for ever. And he did, does still. But he's also met the next person he thinks he might love for ever. And it doesn't diminish his first love. Or replace it. They are both woven in like two pieces of rope that are spliced together. You can't see where one ends and the other starts and both keep going for a while to strengthen the place where the two meet. 

'Are you going to move in? Properly? When does your lease run out?'

'It has another three months. I can't break it easily and I think that is useful. It gives us both time to consider.'

'You think I will change my mind?'

'How can I know? That is why it is good that we have some time. You also might decide that I was good for a hot fling, but perhaps not for longer'

Will gapes and then gives a short bark of laughter, 

'that's ridiculous!'

'Now I am offended? I am not a good candidate for a hot fling? How did Dr Lecter not eat you? You are rude!'

'Oh god. Stop! You're so crazy. God I love everything about you'

They both stop. 

'Sorry. You might feel that's too soon. I didn't meant to say that'

Lucas pauses for a moment or two, 

'if you meant it, it is not too soon. Did you mean it?'

Will nods tightly, his chest feels oddly constricted, 

Lucas smiles gently at him, 

'It is alright. We are good together. We are happy. We are faced with a situation that is serious and grim and frightening in its way. Let us hold out for the light wherever it may be found. I won't tease you. I think in this we are better not to tease. It's not only you. I can see what shape love might take between us. I'm not afraid of it. Just. Careful maybe.'

He glances at Will,

'You can choose to look with concern at me, but you do not need to do so on my account. Alright?'

'Yes. Thank you. I'm sorry. I thought, I don't know. It might be unwelcome?'

'I do not think that love is always easy or something always to be sought. But in this instance, between you and I. Well, we are having a good start'

'I think maybe you're the optimist'

'Hannibal and I are not totally dissimilar. We have discussed this before. It consolidates the attraction. Please note I did not say explains it. I don't think I am simply nice Hannibal for you. Even if Jimmy characterises me thus!'

'What? To your face?'

'Only once. I gave him a look, he said I "wasn't helping my case any"'

'I love Jimmy Price'

'Yes. I think we can both say that'

Lucas smiles a little,

'He and Brian?'

'I don't know. Maybe. At one point. I don't know if Bev dying made that more or less likely.'

'Did Beverly Katz just die? It sounds like natural causes when you say it like that? Do you still try and neutralise it?'

Well huffs a little and sits up,

'Now you do sound like Hannibal! But I take the point. I don't know if Bev being killed, wait... alright, I don't know if Bev being murdered made it more or less likely. You're right'

Will runs a hand over his face in a characteristic fashion that usually makes Lucas smile, just a little. Not this time though,

'Shit you're completely right. Saying it like that. Fuck. It makes me angry.'

'You may need your anger to get through the next few weeks Will. Not just your love. Shall we have a small drink each and then go to bed?'

He sits up as well, swings his feet round to the floor, Will leans into him, tugs a little on his sleeve,

'To bed? Or to sleep?'

'Which would you like?'

.....................

Judge Blessing gathers his robes as he gets out of the car. His protection team hustle him into the court house through the side door. Everyone is worried. There have been threats, and things which seem more like promises. Certainly there is a lot of attention. The Judge knew it would happen when it rolled around into his calendar. 

He also knows what happened to the last Judge to come within the orbit of Hannibal Lecter, the fate of Judge Davies is used as an exemplum on the lecture circuit now. The Judge can't help but think of the pictures on Tattlecrime each time he looks at the defendant. 

Still they've got to week three of the trial and only lost one juror so far. That's quite good going. For a case like this. The Judge has a strong stomach but even he had blanched when he went through the evidence logs. That Federal Agent. The woman. Dear god. Someone told him her sister is in court. Brave of her he thinks. Come to see her sister get some kind of justice. Horrifying too. As if justice ever balances out that kind of misery. 

The prosecuting attorney is good, but so is the defence. Judge Blessing has come up against Byron Metcalfe a few times. It'll be interesting to see what kind of run at the case he has. What ever else he is the Judge is non-partisan and he runs a fair court. Never had one of his rulings overturned, never had one of his jury verdicts successfully appealed. But this is a case that might just defy expectations. Certainly the defendant did. And for a good long time.

...................

From where he sits at the back of the courtroom Lucas has a reasonable view of the witness box. When Hannibal is called, he rises and walks the short distance to the stand. Lucas can see how he moves and settles into stillness. He's attractive and carries himself well even with his hands manacled in front. Even if he'd readied himself in what must be to him undesirable circumstances Hannibal is wearing a good suit, a tie and crisp shirt. There's no vest and no pocket square, but he's closely shaved and well groomed. 

Lucas is glad he is wearing a beard and that his hair is falling in his face, a little long over the ears. And that he wears glasses behind which to hide just a little. He looks as different as possible, but he knows with a little effort he could look very, very like Hannibal. 

Sitting at the back as he is Lucas doesn't try and make eye contact with Hannibal, doesn't do anything that might catch his attention. Beside him Beverly's sister Ellen Katz has sat up straight. Tense. Angry. This is the first time she's ever seen Hannibal in the flesh. Lucas takes her hand and rests it on the bench between them, rubbing her palm gently. She holds on tight. 

The clerk asks Hannibal to confirm his names and titles, there's a stir in the court when it's revealed he is some kind of nobility, something associated with his Lithuanian home. And that he is the eighth Hannibal Lecter. Lucas knows about this, Will had laughed and then sobered when he'd recounted the story,

'It came up during the lost boys case, I laughed about it quite a lot. Bev and I had this joke that if one of us could nab Hannibal we'd be a countess. I really liked him then. He was warm and affectionate. I didn't know about the rest of it. It had all started by then. I just didn't know. He played me.'

'Are you so sure he did not care for you?'

'I think maybe, a little, but when I got too close, and I was ill it was just too tempting to set me up, see what happened. Then when I was in the BSHCI it was just boring. I think that's when he started to be more obsessive. He could have just left me to rot, but he'd got used to me in the same way I'd got used to him. Someone to talk to, someone interesting and interested. Someone who was bothered, someone who could see. It spiralled from there really, especially after Bev.'

On the stand Hannibal enters his plea, and there is a further ripple of sound, a susurration of surprise. The Judge pauses a moment, and then everything gains momentum and the trial begins in earnest.

So, Lucas thinks, they are going for the quarter of 1% chance that an insanity plea will work. Will had been talking about whether the jury would be more likely to respond to what he'd described as the "mad" or "bad" defence strategies. He thought defence would lean towards "mad" and the prosecution to "bad" but would see "mad" as a win of a kind too. Lucas is beginning to think that whatever the outcome the trial will leave many of them cold and possibly broken. But not if he can help it. He holds Ellen's hand a little tighter, squeezes it, she looks at him and smiles.

'Thank you Lucas.'

..................

Here in the third week it feels like they're finally getting to the heart of the case. With the time line and detail of the crimes now laid out the Prosecution team is going to move on with witness testimony. The technical evidence and expert testimony of the last week has tired everyone. Of course it's important but what it reveals to Lucas is how little physical evidence the Prosecution can definitively tie to Hannibal. 

He's being charged with Abigail's murder, the murders of the two Copycat girls, Georgia Madchen and Donald Sutcliffe, the murder of the Judge who oversaw Will's trial, a psychiatrist killed during the Abel Gideon fiasco, Beverley Katz's murder, as well as with Abel Gideon's death. He's been charged with assaulting Mason Verger and the attempted murders of Jack Crawford, Alana Bloom and Will. They've thrown in the abduction and assault of Miriam Lass but that's looking very, very shaky. 

They haven't charged Hannibal with Mason Verger's death. Though in some ways Lucas had understood this to be one of the clearest kills. But the District Attorney has held off on the charges being filed in this trial. Something else afoot. 

Of all the murder charges only Abigail's death was witnessed. In the evidence are the flies that were originally used in Will's trial tied to the Copycat and Georgia and Donald. The Jury have had to have the evidence and sequence of events explained to them several times to understand that it could just about be pointed at Hannibal. Though this too is a little shaky, maybe.

There isn't any actual physical evidence to link Hannibal to Beverly, or indeed anyone except Abigail. And of course the Prosecution made much of the fact that this is because Hannibal ate the evidence. The lawyer even supplied some recipes from Hannibal's Rolodex for a few of the possible meals. There's a collective shudder across the whole court at the thought. 

Frederick Chilton, just for once, is right; 'Hannibal the Cannibal' is a gift to the hyper-ventilating media and the hyper-active journalists and pundits commenting daily on the case as it progresses. Perhaps what's surprising is that some of the other cases, murders attributed to the Ripper haven't been brought, Will has mentioned a local councilman, another killer called Tobias Budge, a patient of Hannibal's called Franklyn Froidveaux. 

It could even be argued that Hannibal was instrumental in the sequence of events that ended with Garrett Jacob Hobbs being shot dead. And these are just the ones that occurred to Will in passing. There are far more in Hannibal's back catalogue. Maybe those charges will be brought later?

In the ante room the jury of twelve good citizens and true wait to file into the court. A couple of them are almost vicariously enjoying the attention the trial is attracting, a couple are clearly badly affected by it but feel they must hang on in there. And most are just trying to make sense of some complex distressing evidence, some complicated time lines, and some clearly miserable witnesses. When the technical evidence was finally all done and entered into the record in the second week, one juror vomited and had to be excused. The whole court had to be cleared, cleaned, and ventilated.

This week though they start to get to hear the stories, the narratives. The truths. All different. The Judge is careful to remind them that people can only give evidence about what they'd seen and heard or done, the rest is all conjecture, even if they thought it at the time. 

The Clerk calls them and they follow her into the court room and find their seats in the jury box. A different Clerk announces the Judge. And they're off. Again.

......................

When the lead Prosecution lawyer calls Bedelia Du Maurier Lucas wonders how she will present to the court. Will met her once in the BSHCI, and she may have been there in Florence. Will's less clear about that. But as he was drugged and then having his head cut open perhaps that's not so surprising. She's well dressed and calm and somehow more petite than Lucas imagined. She has done incredibly well to survive. When she speaks her voice is clear and her delivery calm and slow. Limpid.

'Dr Du Maurier you have been sequestered for the last four weeks could you explain to the court why?'

'It was felt that I might offer a unique perspective and that it was important my evidence remain uninfluenced'

'And what is your unique perspective?'

'I spent several months, with Hannibal, first in Paris, and then in Florence. After he left Baltimore'

'Were you aware of his behaviour before you left?'

'Hannibal arrived at my house drenched both in blood and water. He had arranged for several suitcases to be left at my house. When he arrived, he bathed and changed, and we departed, promptly'

'Before an arrest order could be issued?'

Bedelia inclines her head gracefully,

'As you say'

'And did the defendant speak of what had transpired?'

'Not initially. I knew some of what was in his mind as he had alluded to the possible outcomes previously'

'And what was that?'

'That he had been deceived, and that his betrayal was imminent, and that there would be consequences'

'How did he behave in the light of that belief? On that evening?'

Bedelia looks at the lawyer as though he is a fool,

'He was calm but I would also say furious. And that in some ways he felt he had lost that which tempered his soul'

'Could you explain that?'

'To a certain extent Hannibal held himself in check once a former patient of his, whom he professed to care about, returned to therapy with him. They had been forced apart, violently one might say. Hannibal was somewhat obsessed with this patient. And it was by him ultimately that he felt betrayed.'

'And this betrayal led to the events in Baltimore?'

'From his behaviour at the time, immediately before, and from what he subsequently said, I would agree. Yes. The betrayal and they way it made Hannibal feel led to the events of that night. I would characterise him as being what a lay person might describe as being out of his mind with grief'

'So you would say this grief was so extreme that it left two FBI employees almost dead, one academic and close friend of the defendant almost dead, and a young woman actually dead?'

'Yes'

'That's some grief. If he was in such a state, why did you agree to go with the defendant?'

Lucas frowns, he's not quite sure what this line of questioning is trying to achieve. To be sure Bedelia isn't a very sympathetic witness, too cool and composed. But where is this taking them? 

'Because he manipulated, drugged and ultimately coerced me into going with him'

Ahh, this makes a little more sense,

'You felt threatened?'

'I was threatened'

'How did that manifest?'

'Throughout the period when he was my patient he groomed me and pushed me into a position when I believed the situation could be worse if I did not comply with his wishes'

'You felt you had no choice?'

'The only option I had was the one I took'

'Did you think about leaving?'

'I frequently thought of it. But the drug regime, therapeutic behaviour and alcohol dependency he nurtured, left me largely incapable of following through on those considerations'

'So you remained with the defendant until he left Florence?'

'I did'

'And then?'

'I stayed in Italy for further two weeks and then returned to the USA, knowing that I would testify at Hannibal's trial'

'The defendant had surrendered himself by then? Do you know why he may have done that?'

'From the things Hannibal said whilst he was still with me I imagine he viewed any such action as part of an ongoing dance with the authorities here, or with his former patient.'

'Thank you Dr Du Maurier, I have nothing further'

Lucas is surprised. This seems rather minimal. And to have kept her sequestered. Just for this? Of course they can't hear the evidence from Florence here, but this seems thin. Unless it was solely to do with her safety?

The Judge smiles briefly at her and then eyes the Defence team,

'Mr Metcalfe?'

'Only a few brief questions. Doctor, did you ever see my client hurt anyone here in the US?'

Bedelia shifts very slightly in her seat.

'No'

'Did my client ever explicitly state that he intended to hurt or had indeed hurt anyone in the US?'

'Again, no'

'Did he ever hurt you whilst in the US?'

'No'

'Did he ever explicitly threaten you whilst in the US?'

'No'

'What did you think my client wanted when he asked you to travel with him?'

She pauses a moment, considering,

'Perhaps, a kind of companionship'

'Were you lovers whilst you were together?'

She pauses again,

'Not in the conventional sense'

'Alright. But you lived as though married?'

'Yes'

'Did my client believe you to be friends before you left Baltimore together'

'Yes, it is what he believed'

'Who did my client originally believe would travel with him, as you were rather, forgive me, a second choice, perhaps, substitute is a better word?'

Lucas can feel the court collectively wince. Bedelia has won no friends here but that was a nasty jab.

'He believed Will Graham would go with him'

'And this is the same Will Graham who was previously his patient and latterly became his lover?'

'I'm not aware that they were lovers'

'I'm sorry. That must be something of a surprise. Given that. Well. You believed Hannibal to consider you a friend? And you intended to live as a married couple?'

Bedelia ignores whatever the lawyer is hinting at,

'It is the same Will Graham'

'Did my client believe Mr Graham intended to give up his old life to go with him?'

'Yes.'

'And how did my client speak of Mr Graham?'

'Both affectionately and increasingly with a degree of obsession I found unsettling'

'Indeed. Perhaps that is not so surprising if it was only Mr Graham's withdrawal from the plan that led to you accompanying my client?'

Bedelia doesn't reply. Caught as she is on Morton's fork. Damned if she did, damned if she didn't. She simply looks at the lawyer. Almost disinterested. Almost. Her eyes don't flicker to Hannibal sitting beside his lawyer's empty chair.

'Thank you Dr Du Maurier, I have nothing further'

....................

'Dr Bloom, thank you, would you tell us a little about your connection to the defendant?'

'Hannibal was my mentor when I was a post-doctoral student at Georgetown University. We stayed friendly afterwards, we've been good friends. Eventually, last year, we became closer and began a more intimate relationship with one another.'

'And when did this relationship come to an end?'

Alana narrows her eyes, 

'I'd say that would be the moment he threw me out of a second floor window of his home onto the brick paving below'

'That does sound pretty terminal. How long did it take to recover?'

She bites out,

'Oh, I'm still recovering'

'You sound bitter?'

'I, I was destroyed. I've known Hannibal for almost eleven years. I've spent most of the last year learning to walk again'

'Prior to your defenestration, how would you have characterised your relationship?'

Lucas smiles slightly, defenestration is such an unlikely word, Alana had made a joke about it to Will, he laughed when he relayed it to Lucas, partly surprised that Alana could wryly joke about it. But she's managed not to smile at the lawyer's use of it,

'We were in a close relationship. I'd have said it was loving. I'm trying not to second guess myself now. With the benefit of hindsight. Back then. Well. Some of our mutual colleagues, friends, had started to wonder if Hannibal had somehow been involved in some of the deaths the team at the BAU were investigating.

'This is the Behavioural Analysis Unit in the FBI?'

'That's right'

'Please, carry on'

'I couldn't believe what people were saying. I defended Hannibal utterly. I couldn't believe it. Everything I knew about Hannibal told me that the claims were outrageous. It was only later that I began to see a pattern. Two of my colleagues worked together to try and expose Hannibal. It was. It was distressing. I felt deceived by them too. Manipulated. I cared for Hannibal. Deeply. I felt. Wounded. Hurt. I found it hard to know where to turn. But I was loyal too. I tried to be loyal. I wanted to be.'

She takes a sip from the glass of water on the stand. Lucas wonders for a moment if anyone actually bothers to change the glass during the trial and if every witness drinks from the same glass without knowing. Alana's hand is shaking slightly when she puts the glass down. She spills a little water on the wooden shelf, mops at it absently with a handkerchief.

'Can you tell us what happened that night in Baltimore?'

'I knew there was a sting planned. I wanted to stop it, prevent it if I could. I wanted to talk to Hannibal about it. Challenge him, give him a chance to defend himself. I'd known him longer than everyone else involved I couldn't really believe it. But I was uncertain, and I was afraid. A little paranoid too. I told Hannibal that.'

'And yet you still went to the defendant's home that evening'

'I did. I didn't go unarmed though. I wasn't totally stupid'

'What happened when you arrived?'

'I found Hannibal in the kitchen armed with a knife. He had blood on him, quite a lot of blood. I asked him where Jack was'

'Jack Crawford? The Head of the FBI's BAU'

'Yes'

'And how did the defendant respond'

'He said, he said that he was in the pantry'

There's a small burst of laughter that quickly dissipates. Alana looks angry and confused, not aware that she's said anything funny. It isn't really. Though it could be.

'Go on please, what happened next?'

'I said something about having been too blind to see, and Hannibal replied that he'd worked very hard to blind me. He told me to carry on being blind, not to be brave. I. I tried to shoot him. But he'd taken my bullets. He started to come towards me and I tried again. Then he told me he'd taken my bullets. He said something else about killing me and I ran, I ran. And I locked myself in a room where I knew there were more bullets in a drawer. I tried to shoot him through the door. But. But the next thing I knew I was lying on the driveway on my back in the rain. Unable to move. I thought I'd die. I thought I was already dead'

She gulps and shakily takes a handkerchief from her pocket and wipes her eyes. Maybe surprised at its dampness, she'd wiped the shelf earlier, when she spilled the water glass.

Thank you Dr Bloom, that's all I have for you right now'

The Defence lawyer Byron Metcalfe is on his feet almost before the other lawyer has sat down, with a glance at the Judge who waves a hand in permission he starts in,

'So Dr Bloom, I'd like to congratulate you on your upcoming marriage. Please tell the court who it is you will be marrying'

The Prosecution lawyer doesn't make a move and Alana realises she is on her own,

'Margot Verger'

'Yes that's right. I'd like to encourage the Jury to pay special attention here as we will hear that name throughout the trial. So Dr Bloom what I'm interested in is the evening when my client was brought to the Verger estate, Muskrat Farm, from his residence in Italy. Alright? You were at the estate at the time?'

'Yes. I was'

'And had you been involved in bringing Dr Lecter home?'

'I'd offered insight to Mason Verger as his therapist, I'm afraid those interactions are covered by doctor patient confidentiality'

'Yes they are. Excellent. So you were there at the estate as Mr Verger's psychiatrist, the jury has already heard your credentials. So, what happened that evening?'

'I was told that Dr Lecter had been brought to the estate. He had a number of private conversations with my patient and I believe with other members of the household'

'Indeed. And was Dr Lecter alone?'

'I didn't know at first but he'd been brought back along with someone else'

'And who was that?'

'A colleague, friend of mine, and of Hannibal. Will Graham'

'Mr Graham, who had also previously worked at the BAU?'

'That's right'

'So, when he was brought back with Dr Lecter, what did you think when you found this out'

'Partly that Will didn't know when to leave well enough alone. Hannibal and he had a troubled relationship. Obsessive, dangerously so, on both their parts.'

'Indeed. And you believed this was a further episode in the ongoing saga between them?'

'It felt like it.'

'And what happened that evening?'

'I don't know about all of it. All that's really clear, that I witnessed was that by the end of the night Hannibal had managed to extricate himself from whatever discussion was going on with Mason Verger and had taken Will Graham with him.'

'My client had rescued Will Graham. And Mr Verger was also dead'

'Pretty much. In effect. Yes'

'But you didn't see my client kill Mr Verger'

Alana slowly shakes her head,

'No. I didn't. I didn't see him hurt anyone that night'

'He took Mr Graham away. And well, if anything it was my client who was hurt. Have you seen the branding?'

Alana shakes her head again. The lawyer reaches back to the desk and asks for a new set of pictures to be entered into evidence. The Jury is given one picture between two. Nasty. You can see by the looks on their faces that it's affecting them.

'This is the branding my client received that night, slightly off centre, between his shoulder blades done with a red hot branding iron, you can see the Verger crest, even make out the name. Now it's healed a little,'

She nods,

'Yes. That's. That's pretty awful. I didn't have anything to do with that'

'And yet your presence at the estate, late in the evening can't really be explained by your role as Mr Verger's psychiatrist can it? Were you there with Ms Verger?'

'Yes. I think... yes. Primarily'

'Oh good. In that case I'd like to suggest to the Judge that we keep Ms Verger sequestered before she gives evidence'

He beams at the Judge who nods somewhat wearily. 

'So ordered. I'm sorry Dr Bloom, you see why we must?'

She nods and looks both upset and angry. Lucas notes she still hasn't looked at Hannibal at all. Doesn't look like she will now. The Judge looks up at the clock just above the doors at the back of the court.

'Well take a forty minute break for lunch, Dr Bloom please make sure you don't confer with Ms Verger before you leave. Thank you'

And she's done.

When the court room clears she finds her way to the back where those she might almost describe as allies are currently sitting.

'Well that was a wrecking ball wasn't it? Prosecution talks about Baltimore, Defence talks about Muskrat Farm. Should have seen that coming. And what was all that with Bedelia, she must have said almost nothing, she was so fast.'

Lucas looks at her carefully,

'Do you need to sit? Can I get you some water?'

'No. I mostly want to go home. Thank you. Sorry. God I'm glad that's over. I feel so fractured. Again. And the things I couldn't say. They didn't ask. God.'

Yes thinks Lucas to himself. A lot of things they didn't ask, both teams.

.................

Margot's evidence for the Prosecution focuses almost exclusively on the events at the Verger estate. She doesn't contradict Alana, but it's close. She says a little more about her brother. Perhaps more than she means to. When the Defence lawyer gets to her he asks,

'I'm a little unclear about the relationships. Perhaps you will assist. You are now with Dr Bloom?'

Margot nods,

'Yes'

'And you briefly had a sexual relationship with a friend of both Dr Bloom and my client, Will Graham?'

'I wouldn't call it a relationship. He acted as an unwitting sperm donor. I had to get him pretty drunk first'

There's a small titter across the court.

'Quite so. And Dr Lecter was involved in a sexual relationship with Dr Bloom'

'Ye-es'

Margot almost sings it, like she gets the point but can they just move on,

'So, you and Dr Bloom, Dr Bloom and my client, my client and Mr Graham, and Mr Graham and you?'

'You nailed it'

'No Ms Verger, I believe you did' 

There's another laugh. Metcalfe carries on,

'Did Dr Bloom know about my client's relationship with Mr Graham or Mr Graham's with you?'

'She knew about Will and I. We only found out recently about Hannibal and Will'

'So the news that these two had been intimate with one another whilst ostensibly they were either or both involved with you or Dr Bloom wasn't known to you? And would that have impacted the events that evening at your home? If you'd known?'

'I can't honestly say'

'Well. We shall all have to wonder'

The Prosecution lawyer looks like he is about to stand,

'Oh, I'll withdraw the last comment. Nothing further. Thank you'

Margot manages not to slump and makes it out of the court.

The Judge looks down at his roster, and then at the lead Prosecutor,

'It's your show, who's next?'

'That'd be Agent Jack Crawford, of the BAU,'

The Clerk stands

'Prosecution calls Jack Crawford'

....................

The Prosecution makes everything they can of Jack's testimony. But he inevitably conveys his own vacillating behaviour in respect of both Will and Hannibal. And his frustration and the extent to which he broke the rules. Even the evidence about Miriam and Beverly comes out suggesting he'd cut some corners and that these two women had borne the brunt of it. And that's before the Defence gets started. 

'Thank you Agent Crawford'

The Prosecution lawyer turns slightly sideways towards the Defence table,

'Nothing further, your witness'

Byron Metcalfe gets to his feet, smiles faintly

'Thank you so much. Mr Crawford, you're the head of the BAU?'

'I am'

'And you retained my client as both support for one of your team and as a consultant on various cases? Some of which are sub-judice so we won't refer to them directly'

'That's right'

'Who primarily did you intend for my client to support?'

'Will Graham'

'Several witnesses have characterised Mr Graham for us. I've found your testimony from the trial where Mr Graham was acquitted and exonerated. Perhaps the Jury would like to look at page 53 of their pack? This concerns the original trial for the Copycat murders plus one or two others on today's roster. Mr Graham was originally charged with these crimes. Mr Crawford I wonder if you'd be prepared to read it aloud to us?'

The Clerk picks up the sheet that Mr Metcalfe hands to him and passes it to Jack Crawford. Jack gets his glasses out, slightly playing for time as he glances over it. Yeah, it's about as bad as he remembers.

'"He was intelligent and arrogant and very likely on the spectrum. He worked in the field under my supervision. He can think like anybody. He has pure empathy and projection. He can imprint profiles on the blank slate of his mind for us to read. I was warned by more than one person that if I pushed Will, I would break him. I put checks and balances in place and then I ignored them. And here we are"'

'I see. And here we are. And would you say my client did offer support to Mr Graham. I believe if you turn the page you have my client's testimony from the same trial, would you be kind enough to read out the highlighted parts?'

Damn it, hell, Jack knows how this bit goes all too well, and hasn't it haunted him that whilst he'd ended up throwing his colleague under a bus Hannibal Fucking Lecter came out of the trial smelling of roses? And not the shit they're grown in. Nothing for it though.

'"Will rightly couldn't accept those actions as his own. A mind faced with the possibility of committing such deeds finds an alternative reality to believe in. Will Graham is and always will be my friend"'

Jack looks up from the page. One or two jurors shift in their seats. The Defence lawyer continues,

'Thank you. And is that how you would have described their relationship? That of friends?'

'Friendly? Some of the time. Yes. Hannibal, Dr Lecter did offer him support. The clear up rate when Will was working well with Dr Lecter was outstandingly high.'

'And that was your priority?'

'Yes. It had to be'

'And what happened after Mr Graham was exonerated and released?'

'He came back to work for me, and he went back into therapy with Dr Lecter'

'And did you encourage that?'

'At first I thought it would be a good way for them to be reconciled. That they'd work together well again, if Will could get things straightened out.'

'Why did things need straightening out?'

'Will has thought that Dr Lecter might be involved in setting him up. When it became clear that wasn't the case and he was exonerated it left a bad taste.'

'So your initial hope was that they'd kiss and make up and all would be well?'

'Maybe not the kiss part'

'No. That came a little later'

'Yeah'

'Did you know about their relationship at the time?'

'It slowly became apparent to me, yes'

'And ultimately you used that?'

'To try and trap Dr Lecter? I wasn't above that'

'And what was the end result of this manipulation, one might almost call it a seduction? Though I believe the official term being used by the Office of the Inspector General is "entrapment"?'

'Will couldn't quite decide whose man he was, I thought he was mine, Hannibal thought he was his. It was a mess'

'Quite so. A mess. I believe the full extent of that mess from a federal point of views has still to be investigated so we won't cover that here. You're suspended at this time?'

'I am. On full pay though'

The lawyer smiles, Jack gives a shrug, implying that he knows it's all going to come back, in his future, some time, probably soon.

'I see. I understand that after 'the mess', and you had both recovered you went to visit Mr Graham to ask him to return to the field and about his intentions in respect of my client. Is that right?'

'Yes. I went to see him at his home. He was working on a boat engine in the barn'

'And you enquired about his state of mind, and the motivations that prompted his behaviour the night my client left Baltimore when he phoned my client telling him to leave?'

With more force than he perhaps intends Jack grits out, 

'I certainly did'

'And what did Mr Graham say'

'He said it was "because he was my friend, and I wanted to run away with him"'

'Agent Crawford, do you believe Will Graham convinced my client that that was exactly what he planned to do?

Jack sighs with resignation, 

'It's possible. Yes'

'And on learning that that was not the case how do you think he might have felt. If as you have indicated there was an understanding between my client and Mr Graham?'

The Prosecution lawyer bobs up, 

'Objection, calls for speculation on the part of the witness. Agent Crawford can't possibly know how the defendant felt.'

The Judge looks between the two lawyers,

'I'll allow it. But proceed with caution. Erring too much on the side of conjecture, I'll shut you down'

'Thank you Judge. Agent Crawford?'

'Angry. Upset. Offended. All of those I'd say.'

'Because of what he hoped for? Expected?'

'Yes'

'Thank you Agent Crawford. One further thing? What was the therapeutic relationship like between my client and your wife? I understand she relied on him extensively in the months leading up to her death. Even trying to end her life in his office. An event which my client responded to by reviving your wife and ensuring her comfort during her recovery from that incident'

The Prosecution lawyer wearily stands again,

'is my colleague making a speech or asking a question?'

Byron Metcalfe nods in his direction,

'I apologise, I'll re-phrase, did your wife rely on my client's counsel in the last stages of her battle with cancer?'

Glaring, and with a clear flash of anger, Jack struggles but finally manages, 'Yes. She did.'

Lucas shifts in his seat. It's been a very clever piece of both character assassination and neutralisation. The lawyer has successfully portrayed Jack as jealous, unreasonably angry, biased, and possibly incompetent. Will is right, the lawyer is almost as dangerous as Hannibal.

The Prosecution lawyer looks like he's given up on Jack's testimony altogether, but he tries to regain some ground,

'Agent Crawford, when did you start to believe that the defendant might be involved in the crimes of which he is accused?'

'I resisted the idea for a long time. Hannibal was my friend. He did help my wife, enormously, I was grateful for that. Still am. I don't think I really believed until I was lying on the floor of his pantry holding a shard of glass in my neck to stop myself bleeding out, praying the lock on the door would hold as Hannibal charged it, whilst I could hear my dying wife on the other end of the cell try and call the EMT on the landline from our home. I believed it then. That's for sure.'

'Thank you Agent Crawford.' 

The Prosecution lawyer glances towards the Defence team, but the lawyer just shakes his head minutely. The Judge thanks Jack and he gets off the stand. Takes the exit and leaves the courtroom. The Judge calls for a recess.

In the foyer Lucas finds Jack,

'It was good. The last bit. Very clear. Very concise'

'Once more with feeling?'

'It was underlined with sincerity and regret. They are very powerful'

'Fucked it up until then though'

'Not your fault. He's very good.'

'That he is. How's Will doing?'

'Prepared and worried. He knows he should be. It will be challenging'

'It's likely they'll flay him'

'I think it's possible they will try to make him out to have been so provocative and Hannibal so besotted and then obsessive he couldn't see beyond him. Would have done anything to win Will to his side and keep him. A great and magnificent love? Who amongst us is immune from such hopes, romance has its appeal. '

'Damn. I don't know which is worse, destroy him for stupidity or for cupidity'

Lucas smiles and Jack makes a rueful face,

'Sorry. It's the Lecter effect'

'I understand. But of the two? They are differently bad. Both will nag at him. We must wait and see'

'Will he cope? Will you?'

'I? I am not on the stand. Though our relationship will be. I can try. I can imagine some of the worst that could happen. Will has been honest with me. There will hopefully only be a few nasty surprises.'

'So you think there will be some?'

'Hannibal still has influence over Will. He and I both know it. We will see. It's more likely it will be necessary to deal with Will's self reproach than with any on my part. There is even a small part of me that admires Will for still loving Hannibal. It shows an extraordinary capacity for forgiveness and loyalty'

Jack snorts,

'misguided though'

'Perhaps. But not only that. He has forgiven me for many things too. Demonstrated loyalty, and love. How could I not feel some affinity with Hannibal Lecter? In that at least? But I'm not stupid Jack. Love is not always benign or benevolent in its intent or outworking. I know that. I know the scars Will bears. Intimately.'

Jack nods then,

'I'm going to get a drink and go home. I'll be back tomorrow. See you then?'

'Of course. I shall be with Ellen Katz. She's very good. We are a mutual support team'

'That's good. I could do with some of that. She got Bev's humour? Oh. You wouldn't know that. Damn.'

'That's alright. She is witty, and sharp, and fierce'

'Very like Bev then' 

Jack pauses and looks up at the stained glass window that gives the entrance hall to the courthouse the look of a cathedral to justice. The sun is just beginning to come through. There are bright dots of colour spread across the floor.

'Just sometimes, when I think of Bella, I could forgive Hannibal for almost anything, except Bev. Even Miriam. But what he did to her...' 

Jack shakes his head in sorrow. Clasps Lucas's shoulder for a moment before walking heavily down the stone stairs to the front doors. The coloured light chasing him as the sun shifts once again from behind a cloud.

.....................

'He was very upset'

Will kisses along Lucas's shoulder, 

'hmmmm?'

'Jack. After he finished. He thinks he got it badly wrong.'

Will kisses Lucas just where his throat and collar bone meet, 

'did he? Get it wrong?'

'The defence lawyer was ruthless'

Will sits back on his heels, kneeling between Lucas's legs. Lucas has one knee bent up, as he leans against the head of bed frame, his back supported by pillows. 

'Are you warning me?'

'I think so. Mr Metcalfe was single minded. Jack did not cover himself in glory'

'You're bothered by it aren't you? I can usually distract you'

'He asked a fair amount about you. He has pushed each witness to reflect on the nature of your relationship with Hannibal. It seemed to escalate today.'

Will leans forward and rests one hand on the bed frame just above and behind Lucas's shoulder, he uses his other hand to lift Lucas's chin slightly and then kisses him.

'Alright' he says between kisses,

'I'll think about why he might be doing that. Not right now though'

He leans in closer and Lucas holds him at the waist to support him as he leans forward. Lucas's hands spread to cover Will's lower back, and then stroke up and down his sides and arse.

'You have good hands. What you do'

Lucas smiles between the kisses, 

'what would you like Will?'

'You always ask'

'I like to give you what you want, what do you want?'

'I want to give you what you want, what is that Lucas?'

'Hmm. I like everything' 

he kisses Will with teasing lips along his jaw. Still smooth from the earlier shave. It has indeed become a thing. A good thing. A very good thing. 

'This is good. I think maybe I should fuck you a little?'

Will smiles, 

'I think that's because you know that's what I want'

'So we shall both be happy. Can you reach the drawer?'

Will reaches over to the drawer on the bedside cabinet and pulls out a pump of lube, he passes it to Lucas who sets it down beside them on the bed. Lucas lifts his face up again and Will returns to kissing him. As they kiss Lucas runs his hands down Will's flanks a few times. Will makes a small noise which might be arousal or frustration that Lucas is taking his time. Lucas pulls away slightly and laughs.

'What I want, as long as I am not too slow!'

Will smiles back, 

'funny man. But yes. God. Please.'

'Of course Will.' 

He pushes Will sideways onto the bed so that Will rolls onto his back, laughing. He rubs lube into his fingers, Will is about to pass some kind of comment when the push of two of Lucas's fingers stops him.

'Ohh. Yeahhh. Yes. Fuck. Like that'

Lucas leans over Will then and kisses him harder and with more heat than before. His fingers working on Will. Opening him. Will makes small breathy noises each time Lucas thrusts his fingers in at a particular angle. Will closes his eyes and concentrates on the feel of Lucas's fingers moving and twisting inside him. On the feel of their mouths together. On the way Lucas's breath hitches when ever Will makes a particular sound. 

He holds Lucas's face as they kiss, Lucas slowly removes his fingers and recoats them liberally, then adds a third finger. Will stretches out, enjoying the connection. Lucas just grazes his prostrate, and this increases Will's urgency, and he arches a little. Lucas is meticulous in making this as good as it can be. He enjoys the intimacy as well as the passion. Just occasionally Will responds in some way that triggers a kind of rush from Lucas so that he becomes faster and harder and more demanding. 

Will loves the usually quiet intensity. But the trial is getting to him, to Lucas too, and he wants a little more push back. He lifts himself a little at the next twist and scissor of Lucas's fingers, and let's a higher pitched sound between a whine and a sigh loose from somewhere at the back of his throat. 

'Please?'

It's Lucas who can't wait then as he pulls his fingers out, pushes Will's thighs further apart, holds him by the hips, and then pushes into him with nothing in between, no pause. There's a loose burst of noise from both of them as Lucas pulls out a little and then pushes back harder. He does it again, leans on one arm now resting higher on the bed to balance himself, and they both make the same kind of incomprehensible noise. Will gets an arm round Lucas's shoulders his hand into his hair at the nape of Lucas's neck, the other hand pulling on his arse, pulling him in tighter. God. So good. 

With one hand Lucas pulls one of Will's legs up and then, pushing on the back of Will's thigh, Lucas pushes in a little faster, a little harder. Just there, like that. He maintains a slightly escalating pace until Will is arched up into him desperate for the connection and the way in which Lucas can utterly absorb everything around them and simply give himself back. 

Lucas knows when Will is likely to come, when he's sufficiently frayed that it would take very little more. But Will also likes to come with Lucas, even if he's desperate for the relief. Will knows he's safe to ask, to beg for release, and he knows that at the same time he won't actually be denied. And Lucas knows that it's just mildly delayed gratification that he offers. It's a subtle thing, but an important distinction to Lucas. He's not interested in causing Will pain or lying to him. No deception between them. And this like so much else has been negotiated and uncovered between them, an offering from Lucas and a grateful receipt from Will.

He can feel Will is close now, it never fails to ignite something for him, and as soon as Lucas strokes Will's cock between them Will gasps and comes, Lucas continues to fuck him through his orgasm. Lifts his head up, his eyes closed, breathing hard. Opens his mouth, breathes out sharply as though his breath had been caught before. He comes himself then, with his own string of words, or noise, or pleasure, finally slowing and resting inside Will, as they both adjust to breathing and thinking, and speaking, and their hearts just beating.

Usually one of them will get up and get a wash cloth or a towel, even a drink. But this time Will crowds into Lucas's side and holds him still. Lucas wraps him in an embrace and kisses his forehead. Letting Will's head rest in the crook of his neck and shoulder, face pressed against his chest. They lie like that until Lucas realises Will has fallen asleep. He smiles in the dark and lets himself drift away too.

.......................

For this trial Freddie Lounds has resisted a ridiculous hat. She's had to stay out of the courtroom until she's given evidence and she wants to do nothing that might get her kicked out later. At the back of the courtroom she can see Will's boyfriend the Lecter lookalike and someone who looks very like a younger Beverly Katz. Probably the sister.

The Prosecution lawyer goes through her interactions with the BAU team for all of the last two years. He makes a something of a meal of it but he gets all the way through the scams, talks her through her putative death and the deal she did with the FBI to catch the Chesapeake Ripper. The lawyer asks her why she did it,

'It was an opportunity to be in on the capture of the most notorious serial killer on the Eastern Seaboard, of course I'd want in on that'

'And is that why you're testifying now?'

'I believe Hannibal Lecter is guilty of some atrocious crimes. I've always been interested in criminal justice journalism. It's everything I care about,'

The lawyer nods,

'Thank you Ms Lounds, your witness'

Byron Metcalfe gets to his feet,

'Ms Lounds not so long ago you gave evidence at another trial, whose was it?'

'Will Graham's'

'Yes, indeed. Do you recall what you said there?'

'Broadly speaking'

'Good. If the jury would turn to page 57 of your evidence pack, Ms Lounds please read us what you said then, the portion is highlighted for you,'

She flicks through the file the Clerk hands her,

'Alright, "Abigail told me that she believed Will Graham was going to kill her and cannibalize her like her father wanted to. She was right. I should have listened to her". Then the lawyer asked me if I blamed myself and I replied "I blame Will Graham"'

'And is that an accurate rendition of what you believed?'

Freddie doesn't say anything for a moment,

'Ms Lounds?'

'It is what I believed then. Yes.'

'I believe it is. And you were utterly wrong. Will Graham was exonerated completely was he not?'

'He was. By the actions of the real killer!'

'And none of his friends or colleagues stood by him during that period? They all believed him as guilty as you?'

'I would say so. The evidence was very compelling. We all thought he'd killed her, Abigail. And the other girls'

'And yet he didn't?'

'He didn't. That's true'

'I have nothing further.'

Freddie looks as though she's not done, but she shuts her mouth with a snap. Saves it for the page hits.

The Judge looks at the Prosecution again, and the lawyer gets to his feet,

'Ms Lounds, were you ever truly afraid when you became part of the plan to capture the Ripper?'

Freddie shifts in her seat a little,

'Yes. I think so. Yes'

'When was that?'

She sighs. Shit. He should have run this by her before, she didn't even see Hannibal in the last three weeks.

'It was when Will Graham staged my abduction. Just for a minute I really thought he'd lost it, gone over to the other side. Been persuaded, or seduced, something. He broke my car window and pulled me out of the door. Frankly I was petrified. I thought. I thought he'd really kill me. He had been threatening, in his behaviour, before'

Lucas thinks she looks genuinely scared. And he feels for her. He hasn't seen this side of Will. And it's an uncomfortable feeling. The lawyer too looks uncomfortable, ahh, he hadn't planned to ask the question, and didn't know her answer. Stupid of him. At least he cuts his losses,

'I see. Thank you Ms Lounds' 

The lawyer turns to the Judge, 'Prosecution rests'

And just like that part one is done. 

Just like that.

................

 

In the car on the drive home Lucas is uncharacteristically quiet. Will eyes him and decides it might be better to wait. If Lucas needs to ask him something he will. 

Back at Wolf Trap Will opens the front door and they both bring in some grocery shopping. The normal things of life that go on in parallel with the difficult, impossible things. Lucas is still quiet.

'I think I'll take the dogs out for a bit. I'll be back in an hour or so. Ok?'

Will nods at him,

'Sure. Of course. Do you want me to come?'

Lucas stands for a moment. Will waits, shit, this is bad, he can tell his heart rate has gone up just slightly, anxious. 

'Kind of you. I think, perhaps....'

He trails off. Then swallows hard, looks at Will,

'Freddie said she thought you were actually going to kill her. Did it occur to you?'

Will looks back at him, god why can't he just say no of course not,

'Maybe, for a moment. I was angry with her.'

'And you were battling it out in your own mind? Love for Hannibal, loyalty to Jack? How far you would go, for either of them?'

Will nods a little,

'Maybe. Yes. Something like that'

'Ok.......... Thank you for being honest. I think... I need to just clear my head. I won't be long'

Will watches Lucas go out the door onto the porch. He sees Lucas stand there facing away from the house. Even from the back Will thinks Lucas might be crying. He can feel tears prick in his eyes. Not just for Lucas, but for him too, for the whole damn fucking mess. 

In the past he'd have retreated in the face of this kind of conflict. Gone inside. He stands there for a few more breaths. Then he gets himself together as far as he can, walks to the screen door, opens it and puts a hand on Lucas's shoulder, carefully turning him and pulling him closer. They both cry then, openly, and hold one another tight.

The past might give a shape to the future, but it doesn't have to define it.

........................

In the morning in court Judge Blessing starts the next stage of proceedings by explaining that the Defence will now begin to call witnesses. He reminds the Jury that just because someone is called for the Defence doesn't mean they agree with the crimes of which the defendant is accused, or that they are trying to protect him, just that they have knowledge that helps the Defence team to explain their version of what has happened.

Lucas twists a smile at this. It's an easy mistake to make, just because someone says a thing it's a mistake to believe that they inevitably believe it to be true. He knows most of the Defence witnesses definitely don't view Hannibal in a positive light. Or what he did. Or what he's accused of, even if it can't be proved he did it. There's probably a lot that can't be proved.

Metcalfe stands and begins the whole Defence narrative by calling Jimmy Price to the stand. Jimmy is visibly shaking. Sitting next to Ellen, on Lucas's far side is Dominico Jimmy's AA sponsor. Jack sits on Lucas's other side. A small wall of allies for Jimmy to focus on if he needs it. He'll probably need it.

'Dr Price, you work in the laboratory team that's a part of the BAU?'

'That's right. We have three teams, I'm the lead for one of them'

'The senior team?'

'Not exactly, but we tend to work the complicated serials or sprees'

'And who is the team?'

'Jack Crawford is the head of the BAU so he directs the work, we have a range of lab technicians, and three team heads, myself, Brian Zeller and Sean Murdoch, and I act as the overall team head'

'And how do you come to know my client'

'Dr Lecter worked with us, with the team for almost two years. One of the BAU profilers worked with us a lot, and Dr Lecter supported him and helped us with cases'

'Who was the profiler?'

'That would be Will Graham'

'Would you characterise Will Graham as a friend?'

'When we worked more together I'd have said he was a friendly colleague, I'd say we're more like friends now'

'How nice. Why not then?'

'Will wasn't well for some of the time. And some of the time things were difficult'

'That would be when your work helped put him behind bars awaiting trial?'

Jimmy looks anxious,

'Yes. That's right. But he was exonerated'

'He was. How did you feel then, about your not quite friend'

'I felt guilty. I apologised. I had been wrong about him'

'Indeed. Are you often wrong about evidence?'

Jimmy blinks hard,

'No not often. The stuff I do, we do, it's pretty reliable. The tests we run and everything'

'The science is reliable?'

'Yes, absolutely. Even if the interpretation is off sometimes'

'Sometimes, in this instance, meaning that Will Graham was completely exonerated?'

'Yes. Of course. We made, I made a mistake about the evidence, what it meant. It was very convincing'

'And would you say the physical evidence at this trial is convincing? Is there any that was used in Mr Graham's trial?'

'The fishing lures and flies were entered into evidence at that trial'

'I see. I believe there was an issue of some evidence being temporarily mislaid during Mr Graham's trial, is that correct?'

Jimmy almost whispers,

'Yes. A knife. Some other evidence'

'Not the flies?'

'I can't remember, no, I don't think so'

Looking at him Lucas can see that this almost certainly true, but all together it paints a bad picture,

'Mr Price, I apologise, Dr Price, how well did you know my client?'

'Dr Lecter? Well enough to buy him a coffee if we were at a scene, talk with in the bar if we were all off on a case somewhere. We didn't really socialise.'

'I believe you attended a Christmas party at my client's home'

'I did. We all did. The team then. We thought we'd been invited to give Will some people to talk to. Not his thing really. Back then'

'And you believed that my client invited you to ease a social situation for Mr Graham? At his home?Where my client wanted him to feel comfortable. Did you think the two of them were close'

'For a time yes. I thought so. Friends.'

'What did you construe from my client's behaviour concerning Mr Graham?'

Jimmy starts off sounding a little firmer, 

'I thought they were friends. Then Will was accused of all those things and it got hard to see really what was going on, where it was going to end,'

'What did you think when my client and Mr Graham were reconciled?'

'I was a little surprised. But later, it seemed to make more sense,'

'When you became aware of the plot to entrap my client?'

Jimmy pauses,

'Yes and no. Yes because that was the most logical reason. But no because Dr Lecter had always behaved as though he cared about Will, what happened to him.'

'Well, did you ever see or hear my client do or say anything negative to Mr Graham?'

'Not really. But it wa..'

Metcalfe interrupts him,

'I think you answered the question I asked Dr Price. Now. At any point did you suspect my client of the crimes of which he is currently accused?'

Jimmy sighs a long breath,

'Not then. Not until what happened. Up to then. I have to say no. I was convinced by him. Utterly. He's pulled off something forensically staggering'

'And now that he has been accused do you view him differently?'

'I have to? Don't I? The evidence? What people have been through?'

'The evidence. People's accounts. How reliable is witness testimony Dr Price?'

Jimmy frowns hard,

'Tests show it's not great, observational testimony, recall. It's poorly calibrated against events. When it's been studied scientifically. It's why we like the other evidence, the physical..'

He stops. Having neatly walked into a dead end following a lure of his own design,

'Thank you Dr Price'

The Prosecution lawyer shakes his head. He doesn't want to try and get this back in shape. Jimmy Price looks down at the floor clearly upset. This is why he likes the science, because it doesn't come and bitch-slap you in the face and make you look like an idiot. He's only ever been an expert witness. This translation into something else is shit. God. He wants a drink so badly. He glances up as the Judge dismisses him, sees his sponsor at the back of the room. He needs Domenico even if really what he wants is a drink. Especially as he does.

.....................

Lucas's concludes that Kade Prurnell is as difficult on the stand as Will has described to him. She's officious, prickly and everything she says is served with a sauce of self righteous pride and condescension. She manages to convey that the case against Hannibal Lecter would have all been sewn up months ago if only she'd been in charge. At the same time she still describes the effort to catch the Chesapeake Ripper as outrageous government behaviour. Lucas starts, a little taken aback to realise it's the first time anyone has used the sobriquet in court.

Sitting next to Lucas Jack sighs. Kade Prurnell is likely to loom large in his future. Lucas passes him a stick of gum. Jack takes it and rolls his eyes at Lucas as he unwraps it and pops it in his mouth. Lucas smiles back. He and Jack have found a kind of way to relate. Jack has to catch himself from not thinking it's like the best of Hannibal all over again, but he's never been a stupid man, except perhaps where Will was concerned, he likes Lucas for Lucas's sake. 

Lucas surmises that for the most part he gets to see the best of Jack. He suspects he'd have been as frustrated as Hannibal over Jack's treatment of Will. There's a part of him that has an eye to the future in the friendliness he's cultivating. He's not immune from the aspiration to prevent something spiralling later. He's putting in the work now. For when Will goes back. If they want him back. If Will wants him.

Kade Prurnell walks from the witness box head held high. Still reproaching herself for nothing in all this. Nothing.

.......................

Iris Komeda laughs,

'I know. We all think it's terrible. Half the symphony board can't look a steak tartare in the face any more.'

Byron Metcalfe smiles at her,

'So you never had any suspicion about my client or his habits and proclivities?'

'I'd say Hannibal so inhabited his persona he could have convinced us of anything, you know. And we'd all have believed him, willingly. He made for a very entertaining dinner companion and a superb host.'

'And he enjoyed everyone's confidence?'

'Of course he did. We're not idiots. Nor willing cannibals. But he did what he did, and I'd say for the most part we'll all survive. I enjoyed every meal I ate with him. I'm not going to re-invent history now I find it less convenient'

Lucas smiles to himself, he rather likes Iris Komeda. She's straightforward and unsentimental in the best of ways.

'You sound reconciled to what's happened Mrs Komeda'

'Reconciled? I wouldn't go that far. Of course I'm shocked, and annoyed. I counted him a friend. And he deceived me. It's that more than anything. The deception. And to have carried it out so convincingly for so long? That's where I see the problem really. He lived two entirely separate lives. Must have driven him insane, trying to balance it all. And that profiler? If he could see and understand? Awfully tempting. Hannibal is very social. It must have been lonely. Even if he hid it for the most part'

When Lucas watches her leave the stand he sees her give Hannibal a little smile, all quirked eyebrow and twitch of the lips. She's done him a lot of favours in her testimony. Short and sweet, he thinks.

.....................

Miriam Lass looks both haunted and hunted on the stand. Metcalfe talks her through her abduction and captivity. He leads her carefully to her eventual release and the first few weeks of freedom. And then to the circumstances in which she negatively identified the defendant.

'Ms Lass, after two years of captivity one would think you would be sure who it was who had you in said captivity?'

'Yes. You would. And I identified my captor. It's a matter of public record'

'It is. Whom did you identify?'

'Dr Frederick Chilton'

'I understand there is still an ongoing case relating to this identification'

'There is, but it's unequivocal that I shot Dr Chilton. I'm not denying that. Here or at my trial'

'Because you believed he held you captive'

'Yes. For certain'

'What then do you make of the charges in respect of my client?'

'Dr Lecter didn't hold me captive for two years. The charges here are a mistake. I'm still convinced of that. As for the other charges? I have to ask myself if they can be so wrong about my case then how badly wrong can they be about everything else?'

'Thank you Ms Lass, wait a moment, I apologise, you're a PhD aren't you? It should be Dr Lass. What's your PhD in?'

'Criminal Psychology'

Byron Metcalfe smiles broadly,

'Speciality?'

'My thesis concerned capture bonding, inverted Stockholm syndrome, and captor dependency in extended kidnap dynamics.'

'A coincidence I assume?'

'Yes. Of course. I finished my academic work before I even enrolled at the Academy. But it's given me insight'

'I believe that must be so. Thank you Dr Lass'

The Prosecution lawyer stands,

'Dr Lass, when you were asked to identify your captor was your preference via visual or verbal identification?'

'Verbal. His voice was distinct in my mind, more so than my visual acuity.'

'And was it verbal or visual identification first and foremost with Dr Chilton?'

She pauses for a moment and grits her teeth,

'It was visual followed by verbal.'

'I see, thank you Miss Lass, sorry, Dr Lass' 

..................

Brian Zeller manages better on the stand than Jimmy Price did. And he manages to find a way to mention Beverly Katz.

'Ahh yes Ms Katz. She was your colleague I believe?'

'She was. She's dead now. Killed'

'And that must be a terrible thing to carry with you?'

'Yes of course. We were friends'

'Where did she die?'

Zeller pauses,

'I, we, we don't actually know. Her body was found at the Observatory in Washington'

'Who found her? The FBI?'

'No. It was a journalist, Freddie Lounds. She got a tip off'

'And had she been at the scene before the police arrived?'

'Yes, I believe so'

'Unfortunate how the evidence could have been compromised'

Zeller says nothing,

'And did you have any evidence to connect Ms Katz's death to anyone in particular?'

'No. No physical evidence. Only what Will Graham said later'

'Mr Graham?'

'Yes. Later he told us about Beverly, Ms Katz following up on some evidence, a lead, to Dr Lecter'

'When he was incarcerated?'

'No, he'd been released by then. But it happened whilst he was still in the BSHCI'

'So Mr Graham encouraged Ms Katz to do what you now believe got her killed?'

'I don't think he encouraged her. She just did it. She was like that with her friends, loyal, brave'

'And still she died?'

'She did. Yes.'

'And with no direct evidence of any kind to say by whom. That must be very frustrating for you as a forensic scientist?'

'Of course. Yes. It's always hard if there isn't much physical evidence. It's hard to argue if it's all circumstance and accumulation'

he hurries on quickly, 

'Though lots of evidence of any kind is hard to argue against, really'

'Isn't it. Thank you Mr Zeller'

The Prosecution lawyer stands then,

'Was Ms Katz ever reckless?'

'No. Absolutely not. She did the kind of job that required you to be meticulous, careful. Consistent. She was amazing at her job. If she knew there was evidence to be found she was relentless. It was like a laser. She locked on and she got it'

'Fearless in the face of danger and threat?'

'She wouldn't have let anyone intimidate her, she'd have stood up for someone or something. She wanted the truth. Always. Even if it wasn't convenient'

'Thank you Mr Zeller'

Metcalfe gets to his feet again,

'Did Ms Katz ever bend the rules just a little, I don't mean perjured herself, just a minor infraction? Such as taking case files into a restricted area like a prison or secure hospital to show to an inmate or patient?'

Zeller stiffens, ah shit, 

'She has done that. But only if it had been okayed'

'By a senior agent or team member?'

'Beverly was the senior team member, she was lead, Jack Crawford's second in the department'

'So if she broke the rules with someone's go ahead that could only have been a superior?'

'Yes. It would have been. Yeah. Only then. When ...'

Zeller finally shuts up, wishing he'd done so several minutes ago. 

'Only when what Mr Zeller'

'Only very occasionally.'

'If?'

'If it really mattered'

'I see. Thank you Mr Zeller. If it really mattered'

The lawyer looks down at his notes and then looks back up again,

'Nothing further'

................

There's a lunch break during which Lucas finds Will and they eat in a nearby coffee shop. They don't talk about the witness testimony. They could of course, but Will isn't supposed to, and if he did and lied about it? Well that's the route that leads to accusations of perjury, and mistrials, and jeopardy.

Lucas does however get in one warning,

'The Defence is wiping the floor with the Prosecution team. I think there is some personal acrimony there or history of some kind. It's possible someone in the Prosecution team sold the Defence some of their strategy plans'

'Why do you think that?'

'The Defence lawyer is good, but I think he's hit too many home runs for it to be just good'

'What then? Blackmail? Pressure? Bribery?'

'I'm not sure. Something. He's just been very close.'

'Or very thorough. Or he's been taking lessons from Hannibal'

'That of course is possible. In which case I would say Hannibal must be enjoying himself very much'

'He usually does'

'Those without conventional morality usually do. Except where you are concerned perhaps?'

'Only because I keep defying his expectations. So far he's told himself that's a good thing? But eventually I think he'll run out of patience'

'And lose interest?'

'I think he'd be more likely to kill me. He nearly did, last time I defied him'

They both finish up their lunch. And then Lucas adds,

'But not later. At the house. When he gave himself up. He didn't kill you then. He could have done, yes?'

'Yes. I don't quite know why he didn't'

'No. I do not know either'

.................

Frederick Chilton is looking the worse for wear. 

'Dr Chilton, thank you for agreeing to give testimony. You're a psychiatrist, what's your expert assessment of my client?'

'I've consistently said that Dr Lecter is clinically insane. He's a psychopath, an intelligent one. Very unusual to catch one alive.'

'How long have you known my client?'

'Professionally? A number of years, almost ten. Personally? A little less'

'And have you socialised?'

'As colleagues, of course,'

'Would you describe yourself as friends?'

'Friendly, I think would be closer to the mark. We are, after all, academic and professional rivals'

'Have you ever had suspicions about my client?'

'It's been clear to me for some time that Hannibal has some obsessive tendencies. His fixation on the FBI profiler Will Graham is a good example. His insistence on certain culinary behaviours. His perfectionism. It all adds up to a damaged psyche.'

'Can you tell us a little about how you came to be accused of being the Chesapeake Ripper?'

'Hannibal set me up. I made the perfect pasty. Same skills and knowledge base as him. Same expertise. Same connections to the FBI. I'd even consulted with the BAU on the detail of the case. I'm convinced he felt threatened by me and that I might expose him. He had to get rid of me.'

'Dr Lass identified you as her abductor and captor. She shot you'

'She did. But she is mistaken. I'm not the Chesapeake Ripper, Hannibal Lecter is, and in my professional opinion Hannibal Lecter is insane.'

The Prosecution lawyer endeavours to get Chilton to shift on the insanity issue. But Chilton is stubborn and determined. After all what will an insanity verdict get him? A book contract? He's already trademarked the term "Hannibal the Cannibal"; the possibility of Hannibal Lecter in his institution? he is still the Director of the BSHCI, at least for now; or perhaps just some final petty revenge, as he sees it against someone who has always barely tolerated his presence? 

Or, wonders Lucas, there is something else going on here that isn't entirely clear. Is Chilton really so interested in a book deal? What's really motivating this testimony? Lucas makes a mental note to ask Will about Chilton at a later point.

It underlines the extent to which the Defence team is now pushing for a "mad" rather than a "bad" verdict. Smart to leave Chilton until now. Underlines everything said before. All these people being surprised, or bewildered, or angry, or incompetent, is explained if all the while they were being played by someone who is both an exceptional strategist and who is utterly insane. It explains, and it means that they can, just possibly, forgive themselves for missing what was right in front of so many of them. 

'Defence calls Will Graham.'

Lucas closes his eyes and offers a silent prayer. Whether it is for justice or mercy he is not quite sure. Or for Will or Hannibal he is not sure either.

....................

'Do you promise to tell the truth. The whole truth. And nothing but the truth?' 

It reminds Will of what Hannibal had said, just before that fateful night,

"To the truth then, and all it's consequences"

He tries not to appear nervous, but his mouth has gone dry and his hand is shaking as he picks up the glass of water thoughtfully left for moments such as these, on the shelf in the witness box.

'So help me God'

For a moment he wishes that were possible. Instead he looks to the back of the court room. Jimmy Price, Bev's sister Ellen, Lucas. 

Lucas.

When the Clerk steps back the chief Defence lawyer Byron Metcalfe gets to his feet and smiles,

'So Mr Graham. We've heard a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet you properly'

Will looks back at him and slightly nods,

'Mr Metcalfe'

'Though we've met once before haven't we?'

'Yes. Here. A few weeks ago.'

'When the Defence team was preparing for this trial'

Will nods and then adds 

'yes',

'And how was that meeting?'

'You asked some questions I didn't have answers for. Some questions I hadn't even thought of. And you asked some things which I was reasonably sure I did know the answers to'

'How did you feel when you left the meeting?'

'I felt upset. I was reminded of some challenging and violent experiences of the last few years, I came away feeling distressed and shaken'

'Can you give me an example?'

'You asked if I regretted my friendship with Hannibal Lecter. I'll say now what I said then, that I am conflicted over it. There are parts that were rewarding. And parts that left me damaged. That I'm conflicted suggests to me that I don't have the healthiest attitude to the relationship.'

'And why would you say that?'

'Because the relationship, Hannibal, still mattered to me even after I ended up gutted on the floor of Hannibal's kitchen while a 17 year old girl I had been framed for murdering actually bled out beside me when Hannibal slit her throat'

'This is Miss Hobbs?'

'Abigail Hobbs. Yes'

'The daughter and accomplice of the Minnesota Shrike. Whom you shot.'

'Yes, though she was never tried for what her role in her father's murders might have been'

'Nevertheless she admitted both to you and my client that she had been involved'

Damn thinks Will, 

'yes'

'When you shot Garett Jacob Hobbs what happened to his daughter?'

'He cut Abigail's throat and she began to bleed out. Hannibal saved her life'

'He held her life in his hands?'

'Yes'

'And later, let it go?'

'Yes'

'And what was the difference between those two events? Where he saved her and then didn't? You were there at both events. As was my client and Miss Hobbs. What changed?'

Lucas can see the neat trap that the lawyer has sprung. The most striking difference between the two events is that when Abigail actually died, Will and Hannibal had come to know each other, had nearly two years of relationship of one sort or another between them.

Will blinks, this is going to be a litany of disaster,

'in the intervening period I suffered from encephalitis, I was accused of and tried for a number of crimes that I believed the Chesapeake Ripper had committed. In the process an orderly where I was incarcerated awaiting trial attempted to kill Hannibal. I was acquitted when the Ripper subsequently murdered the trial judge.'

He takes a deep breath and goes on,

'I also returned to therapy with Hannibal. And gradually grew closer to him. I conspired with Agent Crawford to try and discover whether Hannibal was or wasn't the Ripper. I made plans with Hannibal to leave Baltimore. I made plans with Jack Crawford to entrap Hannibal. I lived a double life. Badly. In the end I couldn't betray either of them, so I betrayed both of them.'

There are a few beats of silence in the courtroom, then the lawyer nods slightly,

'So. Quite a significant difference then. You sound like you blame yourself for what happened'

'I blame Hannibal for killing Abigail Hobbs. Gutting me. Nearly killing Jack. I don't blame myself. I didn't wield the knife'

'Just influence it?'

Will looks at him, damn, this is a difficult one,

'Mr Graham?'

'I have to admit that's possible'

Beside him Lucas feels Jack slump slightly in his seat,

'Very well. After your experience in Baltimore on that evening what did you do? See your friends? Reach out to the others who were hurt? Re-connect with family?'

'I'm not especially sociable. So, mostly, no. I didn't'

'Not even those who shared in the experience?'

'Dr Bloom and Agent Crawford?'

'As you say'

'No'

'Why not?'

Oh fuck. 

'Dr Bloom had been in a relationship, was in a relationship with Hannibal. She didn't believe him capable of what I said he had done. We were somewhat alienated from each other at the time. Abigail Hobbs pushing her out of the window didn't help any'

'Excuse me? Abigail Hobbs pushed Dr Bloom from the window?'

'Yes'

'Not my client?'

'No

The lawyer turns to the Judge,

'I hope the record will reflect an amendment to the charges to reflect this new piece of information, as well as an amendment to the evidence given by Dr Bloom.'

The Judge frowns and nods,

'So ordered'

Metcalfe smiles and carries on,

'Thank you for clearing that little discrepancy up. It appears Dr Bloom's testimony may not have been as complete or accurate as she might like. Shall we continue?'

Really, thinks Will. Just, fuck. He has no idea how much of Alana's testimony he may have unwittingly undermined. Damn and blast. Why didn't they thrash this out with Alana. Fucking hell. She'll be pissed with him.

'I'd like to return to Dr Bloom. She was having a relationship with my client?'

'Yes.'

'Romantic? Intimate?'

'Yes. Both of those'

'Did she love my client?'

'I believe she had feelings for him'

'I understand you had at one point some romantic aspirations towards Dr Bloom yourself?'

Will swallows,

'Yes. That's right'

'Perhaps you felt some jealousy when you discovered that your love interest and your psychiatrist and friend were intimately involved?'

'I wouldn't characterise it as jealousy'

'How would you characterise it then?'

'Anguish. I felt. Bereft. Of the friendship I lost with Alana. And of the friendship I thought I'd had with Hannibal'

'I see. And these two sought comfort from the other whilst you were first incarcerated?'

'Something like that. I'm not clear on the circumstances.'

'Indeed. And what was the nature of their relationship when you were released?'

'They were involved with one another.'

'Romantically and sexually?'

'Yes. I believe so'

'How long after you were released did you enter into a sexual relationship with my client?'

God, thinks Will, can this be any more relentless?

'Four weeks'

'Four weeks?'

'Yes'

'Though you knew my client to be involved with someone else, with Dr Bloom?'

'Yes'

'And though you believed him to have been involved in the murders of the Chesapeake Ripper and the killer you named the Copycat?'

'Yes'

'Mr Graham. I will admit to some confusion about your state of mind. You do not appear to have managed a great deal of consistency. After the experiences of the night when my client left Baltimore how long was it before you followed him to Europe?'

'Just over six months' 

'Once you had recovered?'

'Yes'

'And how did you reach Europe?'

'I sailed'

Will knows his credibility has taken a bad hit. He sounds off his head. But Metcalfe of course hasn't finished.

'You sailed. I see. And where in Europe did you go?'

'Sicily. Then by train up Italy and across Central Europe to Lithuania and then back to Italy, to Florence.'

'Quite a romantic chase. And what did you find in each of these places?'

'In Sicily Hannibal left the skinned torso of a man he had killed, in the Norman Chapel in Palermo'

'A skinned body? Just a corpse?'

'No. It was a tableau. A bleeding heart'

'And did you understand this heart to be a romantic gesture on the part of my client?'

Will sighs, torn between the truth of what he believes and how terrible in the truest sense it is, what Pazzi had said, and the tarot symbolism, Hannibal's fucking broken heart,

'He may have believed so'

'Indeed. Where else did you go? You mentioned Lithuania. Where my client's family originates?'

'Yes. I went to the old family home, to see if I could find out anything about where he might be'

'And what did you do whilst you were there?'

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Of course this would come up. Fuck.

'I encountered a family retainer, she was keeping watch over someone, a prisoner, he'd injured Hannibal's family. A long time ago'

'And what did you do to this prisoner?'

'I released him'

'How altruistic of you. To what end?'

'How do you mean?'

'What happened to him?'

'He attacked the family servant, she killed him'

'And did you report this?'

'No'

'I see. What happened to the man?'

Oh god, oh god, oh dear god in heaven. This cannot be any worse. And Will isn't entirely sure he told Lucas about this. Because really? Why would he ever tell anyone? It's so. Deranged. And though he's told Lucas most of his derangement maybe he forgot this.

'I turned him into a firefly'

'I beg your pardon?'

'I created a tableau from his body'

'Why?'

Will sighs, there is no sane or logical reason for it. He sounds even crazier if that were possible. Worse than Randall Tier. And oh god, what if that comes up too? No, it's ok he told Lucas about Randall. Well most of it. And after the business about Freddie? And he realises then he is way more concerned with what Lucas thinks than what the Jury, the Judge, the lawyers, or even Hannibal thinks. Even what Hannibal thinks.

'It's hard to explain. I think, I maybe, I. I guess I wanted Hannibal to know'

'What did you want my client to know?'

'I'm not quite certain. That I was following. That I wanted to find him. That I was looking for him.'

'You said to my client in the Norman Chapel in Palermo that you forgave him. Was this also true?'

'I didn't see him there. I just believed he was there'

'I understand, you spoke into the empty spaces of the catacombs of the chapel, and he heard you?' 

There's a slight inflection at the end so it comes off as a question.

'I think so. Yes. If you know of it. I haven't spoken of it to him'

'Go on please'

'I forgave him for Abigail. I could see why that had happened. Like the time between Hannibal saving her and killing her was borrowed time dependent on what I did.'

'So when you were saying you were looking for him, what you were actually hoping for was to join him?'

Will doesn't answer, there isn't really any use in doing so,

'And when you did eventually meet in Florence, what happened, let me just check, in the Uffizi gallery?'

'I was pleased to see him. Relieved. Happy almost'

'And how did my client appear?'

'Also pleased. Glad I was there'

'And what happened as you were leaving the gallery?'

'I was shot. By the family retainer I had met in Lithuania'

'And why were you shot?'

'I had a knife with me. I'm speculating here, she may have thought I intended to hurt Hannibal?'

'And did you?'

'I don't honestly know. I think my lack of clarity about my own mind and the choices I was making may be evident.'

'Would you characterise yourself as somewhat unstable?'

'It's been levelled at me before'

'Yes. It has. Judge I'm presenting into evidence a series of articles dating back over the last three years discussing the various ways in which Mr Graham has presented as unstable in the public eye'

'So ordered. I'd like the jury to have copies of these. We'll take a forty minute recess to give everyone a chance to get on the same page. Mr Graham, please make use of the sequestered witness room during this break'

The clerk calls 'all rise' and first the Judge leaves and Will is escorted out before anyone else.

Byron Metcalfe's junior hands the Clerk a sheaf of papers. She bustles away. The jury are escorted to their own deliberation room.

At the back of the courtroom Ellen Katz, Jimmy Price and Lucas sit together.

'Shit. That was nasty. Lucas are you alright? Did you know all that? It's pretty bad. He doesn't pull any punches does he?'

'No. He doesn't. You should both realise, this is going to get worse. We can't talk about Will's evidence to him. But maybe the rest of us could talk a little, tomorrow evening perhaps, at my apartment? Just to think about afterwards'

'Ok, I'll get on it, talk to Brian and Jack. He looked ill at the end'

'He did. Knowing something is coming doesn't always make it easier when it does.'

'And you?'

'Sad. But I know a lot about Will's past. It's the present and the future I am more concerned about'

When the court reassembles Lucas casts an eye over the jury. More of them are looking at Will now as though he might be the problem rather than the victim. The firefly? Not good at all. Though the lawyer has not mentioned the Tier boy. Yet. 

Everyone settles back in.

'Mr Graham, in Florence you met with your former boss at the BAU Jack Crawford?'

'Yes. Not intentionally. But yes'

'Did he follow you?'

'I think it's possible, though he did also have connections to the Italian police'

'And did you leave Florence of your own volition?'

Damn, it's going to be hard to get in that Hannibal was going to eat his brain!

'No. Hannibal and I were kidnapped and brought back to the USA'

'What an adventurous life you lead. Who brought you back?'

'A man named Mason Verger.'

'And what did he want with you or my client?'

'He and his sister had both previously been Hannibal's patients. There was some difficult history between us'

'Yes?'

Metcalfe looks charming, but this is just another pathway littered with broken glass.

'Mr Verger had a less than favourable view of me because I slept with his sister'

'Go on, please'

Will rubs his hand over his face, the gesture he makes when trying to order his thoughts, or play for time, usually it makes Lucas smile a little, though not recently.

'She became pregnant. She was forced by him to undergo an abortion and hysterectomy. He was then, well, it didn't turn out well'

'What happened Mr Graham'

Will pauses, there is no way this can sound any better than how awful it is,

'Mr Verger cut off his face and fed it to my dogs'

'Your dogs? In your house?'

'Yes'

'When you say you slept with his sister. When did this take place?'

'After I left the BSHCI'

'Whilst you were already sleeping with my client?'

Shit, shit, shit,

'Yes'

'Did my client know about this?'

'Only once the hysterectomy came to light, Ms Verger was still Hannibal's patient, she told him.'

'Did you intend to keep it from him?'

'I'm not sure I had any clear thoughts on the matter'

'Very well. I am just debating which particular line of questioning it will be most fruitful to pursue right now. There are several things I think the jury could usefully hear to enable them to consider their verdict.'

He looks as though he is thinking carefully, weighing his choices, Will is reasonably sure this is just a play. He's expecting something else pretty damning. He's unclear which particular something. It already looks terrible. God. He feels sick and exhausted. Lucas said it would be tough. Underlined it. Warned him.

'Well. Mr Graham, after you returned to the USA there are a number of events at the Verger Estate I'd like to hear about. But to begin with I'd like us to come right up to the present day and then work back a little'

He smiles, but it's all eyes and no warmth at all,

'How long is it since my client stood outside your house and gave himself up to the FBI?'

'Just under four months'

'I see. So in that time, fifteen weeks, what have you been doing?'

The Prosecution lawyer jumps to his feet,

'Relevance?'

The Judge looks at Mr Metcalfe,

'I'm endeavouring to indicate the volatility of the witness and the ways in which that volatility might have impacted my client and his behaviours both historically and more recently'

'I'll allow it. You may answer Mr Graham'

'I have spent some time recovering, setting my house in order, some time with friends, fishing. Walking'

'It all sounds very healthy. I gather you have also entered into a new relationship?'

'Yes'

'Man or woman?'

The Prosecution lawyer gets to his feet, but The Judge is already there,

'Relevance Mr Metcalfe?'

'I'm trying to determine whether Mr Graham consciously uses his sexuality as a means of controlling or exerting influence over others. I believe there's a pattern to be demonstrated here. It's possible that this new relationship is a further effort to influence or upset my client'

'And the gender does this how?'

'If it were another man it might be intended to make my client jealous, in itself an indication that Mr Graham is still in the game, endeavouring to influence things, so to speak. If it were a woman we might be able to conclude that Mr Graham is seeking to regularise his life somewhat, and convey a different message.'

The Judge frowns. And considers.

'I'll allow it, Mr Graham, please'

Will grits his teeth, he'd known this would come but shit, it's a terrible way to present it, and even though he can see at least three fallacies in the lawyer's argument he manages, 

'Man'

'I see. Judge, I've a photograph of the man with whom the witness is involved. I'd like it entered into evidence'

He hands a photograph to the Clerk who passes it to the Judge who looks at it hard, then at Will, then at Hannibal,

'Very well, I take the point Mr Metcalfe. Copies for the jury please'

The Clerk passes copies to the foreperson who passes a copy down the line for each person. Each member of the Jury looks hard at the picture and does their own version of what the Judge has just done. There's a mixture of shock, surprise, and maybe contempt. Will tries not to close his eyes, or look at Hannibal.

'So. Mr Graham. This new relationship, since when?'

Will wants to say from the moment he met Lucas but that's not quite fair

'Eight weeks, or so'

'Eight weeks or so?'

'Yes, we met before that and it evolved'

'I see, and is this new relationship sexual?'

Will nods and then for the record has to say,

'Yes'

'I see. When was the last time you had sex with my client?'

Will would like nothing more than to put his head in his hands and hope for it all to go away.

'When Hannibal rescued me from Muskrat Farm, the Verger estate, and took me home.'

So, fifteen weeks ago. And you met your current partner what? Ten, eleven, weeks ago? Goodness me Mr Graham. I believed you said you weren't very social. Does this look anti social? No, please don't answer. I think you already have.'

Will blinks at the lawyer. Shit. He might cry. He feels choked. And is fighting not to look at Hannibal. The terrible temptation of it and what he might see there. 

Thank you Mr Graham. Judge, might I suggest it is time for a break. I've done with the first part of my questioning and perhaps Mr Graham could do with a chance to catch his breath?'

'So ordered. Recess until 9:30 tomorrow morning'

The Clerk calls for them all to rise whilst the Judge slides out. Will waits a few moments. For the defence team to get up and leave. For Hannibal to be taken away. He resists making eye contact. He's not sure he could survive it right this second.

He takes a few shaky breaths, and then looks to the back of the courtroom. Ellen Katz and Jimmy Price are standing in the aisle talking to Jack Crawford. None of them look happy. Lucas however is looking at him and raises his hand just a little.

Will gets up and walks to the back of the courtroom.

'Please take me home'

'Of course. First though'

Lucas pulls him close and wraps his arms round Will. Will holds on tight. Waiting for the storm to pass. Lucas kisses him gently on the forehead.

'You did very well'

'You think? I shafted Alana. And Abigail. And I came off looking like a total shit, just the worst. How it sounded, about you. God I am so sorry'

'It is not the worst it could be. And shit is very useful. It helps things grow. But I more meant that you sounded honest and messed up and miserable. It's not comfortable of course. But it's real. The jury will see that. I know you didn't look at them. But there is still sympathy there. After the recess, there was some hostility, the firefly tableau, difficult, but it improved. And the business with the photograph? You do not come across as arrogant, just vulnerable, a little broken. You do not have to be a superman on the stand. I think overall Mr Metcalfe may not be entirely happy with how it went today'

'I don't know. He's making a pretty good job of making us look like fools'

'And what happens if he succeeds in that?'

Will is about to answer, when he pauses,

'Actually I don't know. That's a good question'

'You remember we said hubris was one of Dr Lecter's problems?'

Will nods,

'Sure, I remember'

'Maybe it is his lawyer's too'

...................

Back in Wolf Trap in the evening Lucas has cooked and they've both eaten. The dogs are milling around. Restless.

'I know it is late but I think we should walk. It will help to walk it out'

'I'm pretty tired'

'Yes. I know. I will carry you home if you like'

Will smiles, almost the first time since leaving the witness stand. Not that he was smiling there at all.

'You would too'

'I would. Though you are probably heavy and I do not have the experience of moving dead weight'

'Is that a really bad corpse pun?'

'I think it could be. Do you think it is catching? Maybe I should be worried. Humour can be a contagion'

'Jack said something like that about family once. We had a bad case with some abducted kids. The lost boys? I mentioned it before. Bev shot the woman. You're right. Let's go out. Come on. The dogs will be glad too'

They put coats on and heavier boots. Pick up a torch against the encroaching dusk. The dogs run around in delight, barking, rushing between them, up to them and away again. Lucas pulls Will into his side and puts an arm round his shoulders. They walk along like this. Lucas with his arm round a shoulder, Will with his arm round Lucas's waist. They keep pace, Lucas shortening his stride just a little, Will lengthening his.

'I think the lawyer is trying to make the Jury feel you are manipulative and feckless, possibly to make me feel this as well. To put a wedge between us. And to make you feel that all the choices you have made are temporary. Sometimes spur of the moment, without foundation, or roots.'

He stops for a moment,

'whilst Hannibal has cherished your spontaneity has he also cast doubt on it? Sometimes reproached you for it?'

'More like punished. But he also praised me for being unpredictable. Nurtured it, like an imago, or chrysalis'

'That is very beautiful imagery. You begin as one thing and become something else?'

Will nods.

'And is the transformation necessarily painful? The caterpillar undergoes a total disintegration before it can emerge. Is that what he hoped for you?'

'I don't know. He thought I was resistant to change. To acknowledging my true self, fulfilling my potential'

'I can see that the creature he would have you be would be a beautiful match. And even if we are not lonely we do not always want to be alone. We talked before about acceptance'

As they begin to walk again Will looks at him, he remembers the conversation. In the wood. About acceptance, and desire and possibility. How Lucas had described him as all embodying all three, something irresistible, that Hannibal was going to prison to prove it. 

They are heading now along the same path through the field that takes them to the edge of the wood. When they reach the margin they stop again. Both of them look back across the fields to the house. Will looks at the lights shining from the house through the evening mist. He leans into Lucas who holds him a loose embrace, letting Will rest against him. Will sighs, and then stands up straighter and moves away from Lucas a little.

'Lucas? A thought has just occurred to me. What if Hannibal sees the trial as part of my transformation process? The pain of it. Everything made raw. Exposed. Disintegrating. So I can see that there is only one way ahead. With him. Giving himself up wasn't even only about me rejecting him, it was a way to make that rejection useful, purposeful. If he'd run, so what? He'd be gone. I'd be done. We'd be done, he and I. And where's his pet project then? What kind of transformation can he nurture then? Shit. I didn't see it before. All of Metcalfe's questions, it's not about the answers I give, even though they're fucked up and shit, hurtful to consider, for me, you, others. It's the process, wearing me, no, breaking me down. God. Hannibal's not on trial, it's a finishing school, that I'm supposed to graduate.'

Will runs his hands over his face and through his hair, Lucas pulls him back, closer again, and kisses him lightly, 

'That is very interesting. We talked with Jimmy and Brian, that we didn't know what he hoped to win. You said the trial might be incidental'

Will looks at him and pulls away again and walks up and down a little, 

'Yeah. That's right, I did. But it's the opposite to incidental, he's making it essential. It's his new way of making me see. It's my own tempering. Part of the transformation. Even if he goes to jail, especially if he goes to jail. That I also understand the value he puts on my life. The life he thinks I should live, should want to live'

'An authentic life?'

Will stands still again and nods his head, 

'Exactly that. God. It's clever. It really is. It's brilliant. And I can't actually avoid it. I have to show up. I have to answer. I can't even raise an argument in my defence. I just have to take it. He knows he can't predict what I'll become, he just wants to make sure I can't ignore the opportunity. Fuck. It worked didn't it?'

'Perhaps. Not entirely. You're not alone though. That is a difference. In the life before, who would you have talked this over with?'

'Nobody really. Maybe a bit with Alana, Bev I guess, a little, not much, she'd have tried to poke me about it. If it wasn't about Hannibal I'd have asked him. Jack? That's it really. I was pretty insular. Just. He has changed me. He knows it. He has.'

'And for that I am thankful. Here we are.'

Will looks up at him and nods again slowly, considering,

'He may not realise that we actually talk. He may think you're a cipher, or just a comfort'

'Yes he might. Or may think I am easily deterred. The lawyer was potentially effective in that today. And I came into your life very recently. He could not predict that, or how it would evolve. Or that we would be here like this so soon.'

'He's misjudged'

'He might have. But I would say not when he gave himself up. It's what has happened since. He might not yet be re-assessing but that will depend on how you comport yourself over the next few days. We shall see what line of questions the lawyer takes. I asked Jimmy to contact some of your friends, I am going to have them around for a meal tomorrow evening. You won't be there. You understand why?'

'If I'm still giving evidence?'

Lucas nods, Will rests his head briefly on Lucas's shoulder and then straightens up again.

'Yeah I get it. Are you going to run defence?'

'Something of the sort. Maybe more of a Hannibal Lecter survivors group, for after'

Will snorts in surprise.

'That's.. what is that? That's crazy. I think. Isn't it?'

'A little. But amongst other things they need to know that we are still alright. And that you are. For now. And afterwards. We will survive the trial too. There will be an afterwards.'

'Afterwards? As well as now? Ok. Are we still alright? Are you sure? I know. I know it was pretty fucked up, I was pretty fucked up?'

Lucas nuzzles against Will's forehead, 

'We are still alright. I know it's painful. We had expected it to be bad. Or at least, I had. After that discussion with the lawyer, I have anticipated the worst he could throw at us. But overall? I was proud of you'

'How could you be?'

'You answered. You didn't try and justify or excuse, even though it was gut wrenching to listen to and watch, you looked devastated by the end. No one missed that'

'You think?'

'I think. Let's go back. It has been a difficult few days. I think I should take you to bed and remind you of some of the many reasons why we are alright'

'I'd like that. And I'm aware I'm being a little bit pathetic and needy right now'

'Of course you are. As am I. I don't believe the lawyer, but it was uncomfortable, the Jury and Judge making assumptions and assessments based on what he said. So, any anxiety? It's not surprising. And is understandable. Here we are making good choices. We shall reassure each other. Come with me.'

Lucas makes a start across the field, Winston loping after him, Buster racing to keep up, both of them woofing. Lucas woofs back at them and runs ahead of them. Not fast, just to play. Will watches for half a minute or so. There is enough moonlight to see the three of them up ahead. He can hear Lucas laugh as the dogs race past him and then come back. He looks back into the trees, at the tangled darkness beyond. He turns back to the moonlight. Starts to jog towards the house. After them.

........................

The next day has more of the same, the Defence team asks about the first few months of Hannibal's and Will's relationship. It seems so long ago now. The lawyer asks about the various things Hannibal did to support him, the meals, the dog minding, the 'conversations'. Everything that went on whilst Will was in prison. The visits, the ongoing verbal support, the willingness to take Will back as a patient. How they had grown closer. Even a little about how they had made plans to leave, the burnt note books, the discussions, the preparations. The sex.

And Will doesn't get to mention Bev and he doesn't get to talk about what happened with his own trial. But he's also not asked about Matthew Brown so that's something at least. Eventually though they get to the evening at the Verger's, at Muskrat Farm. He too, like Alana, has to admit he saw Hannibal do nothing, and has to admit that it was Hannibal who had rescued him from the house. And then has to describe, in some detail, the sex he and Hannibal had had that particular evening.

The Defence lawyer finishes what was basically two days of grilling with a question,

'So, despite everything you claim happened previously, when it comes down to it, that evening, my client saved you, possibly from dying, he carried you to your home, you made love with my client, knowing how he felt about you and then you rejected him once again and let him give himself up to the FBI?'

Will swallows hard, and once again doesn't look at Hannibal, he sounds fragile when he speaks,

'Yes. That's right. That's how it ended'

'Thank you Mr Graham. I suppose we might say that was the end of the beginning, mightn't we?'

Will simply blinks at him. 

The next two hours, the Prosecution get a go at Will, and the lawyer asks the Judge if he can treat Will as hostile. Will wants to be able to say he's not hostile, he wants the prosecution to stick, but he gets a bit tangled and in places he sounds truculent, or defensive, or confused. And just occasionally, possibly enough, young, scared and overwhelmed.

When the Prosecution lawyer is done Will is reasonably sure he has come across as a wreck. Well that's ok. Lucas is right. He appears irreparably damaged. And that's what he is. Even with Lucas being there, holding him up. Loving him. He is fractured. Desperately. And if Hannibal is hoping he will come back together, gather himself, well it's possible Hannibal is being a little over optimistic. 

If Hannibal is imagining that they will have the next how ever many months and years to put Will back together then he's going to be sharply disappointed. Not just because of Lucas. Will feels like there are parts of him that he may never have sight of again.

The Judge almost speaks kindly to him,

'Mr Graham? Thank you. You can step down now'

Will realises he's lost a moment of time, he glances at the Judge,

'Sorry. Thank you'

He gets out of the box and everyone can see his legs only just hold him up. He manages to get out into the lobby before he drops onto a bench. The Clerk who runs the witness room brings him a plastic cup of water.

'Here you go. Take it easy. Have a few sips. It'll help you settle. Is there anyone I can get for you? In the court room?'

Will nods,

'Just inside the door, on the right. Looks like the defendant. Isn't though. Really. No relation'

Will realises the Clerk has of course heard the interrogation. But the Clerk just nods and walks away, returning a minute or so later with Lucas. Lucas smiles at the Clerk,

'Thank you'

'No problem. I know it's tough sometimes. You ok here?'

'I think we shall be. Yes. Will won't be called again today?'

'I doubt it. Long sitting. He was on the stand for a long time'

The Clerk looks at Will thoughtfully, 

'That lawyer? Only doing his job. If it had been better to make nice, you'd have a new best friend. It's not really personal. Even though it feels it. I reckon the Judge will probably stop rather than go on'

'Another witness?'

'Ahh, now that I can't say'

'Of course. I'm sorry'

The Clerk doesn't say anything just pats Will on the shoulder again and leaves them to it. Back in the Court there is a discussion going on at the desk, some debate about whether to break now or carry on. So much of courtroom life is governed by these regular stops and starts. A query over evidence, a discussion about testimony or a witness, a worry about something that's not quite right. 

If it can't be settled at the desk then the Jury is excused and the lead lawyers disappear with the Judge into his rooms. It can make testimony seem disjointed, and legal arguments atomised. What comes over in the Court transcripts can be somewhat misleading. It's never as smooth on the ground as it sounds on paper.

....................

'Will, let me have the keys, I'll drive us back, ok? My place? We're a bit early, you can go on later maybe'

Will fishes in his pockets and finds the car keys. He's pretty sure he shouldn't be driving anyway. He passes them over as they swop sides around the car. Will waits for Lucas to get in and open the passenger door, his old estate doesn't have central locking. As he waits he looks up and down the street they're parked in. Shops and banks and a barbers and just normal everyday things. 

People, walking up and down, shopping, picking their kids up, fretting, texting, chatting with a colleague or friend. God his life has been full of so much shit. Sure that's partly the job. But partly not. Really not. Christ. What a fuck up.

Lucas taps on the inside of the passenger window indicating the door is unlocked. Will opens the door,

'Wait a minute, I'll be back in a second, ok?'

Lucas watches as Will crosses the road and goes into a florists. He comes back a few minutes later with a bunch of flowers done up in tissue, something bright and with a lot of colour. He hops back into the car and balances them on his knee whilst he clicks his safety belt closed. Lucas smiles,

'They're very good. Very nice. What's the impulse? Will someone come to see you later? I thought..?'

'God no. They're for you. We never really did the normal stuff at the beginning. You know, dinner, wine, trips out, the whole seduction thing. I should have got you flowers. I'm getting you flowers now.'

Lucas looks at him, slightly puzzled, then his face clears a little,

'Oh. I. That's unexpected. I hadn't. Thank you Will........I like them very much.'

Will reaches over the central console and pulls Lucas to him by his collar, kisses him, careful not to get their glasses tangled up. Or squash the flowers. Lucas swallows. His throat tight, moved by the gesture and more by the feeling underneath it. Will pulls back and smiles at him, runs a finger down the side of Lucas' face,

'God. Let's go. Your place, please. God, I hope you will fuck some sense back into me'

Lucas's mouth twitches at the corner, a little amused,

'We can try'

.....................

When Will lets himself into the house in the evening he can't place the sensation but something is off. The dogs still rush him, and nothing has been moved. But something. He wonders about Freddie Lounds. But actual breaking and entering seems a bit beyond even her. Maybe it's just that he is already used to Lucas either being here, or arriving with him, or being here in the happy anticipation of Lucas's arrival.

He makes a start on supper and hears his text alert go on his cell. He rinses his hands quickly and then has a look

*Jimmy, Ellen, Jack and Brian. Margot is coming later, Alana is staying at home. The evening version of morning sickness. Apparently Freddie Lounds is debating it! She keeps texting me with updates. She might have been an error. I now bow to your superior judgement*

Will smiles, he'd suggested that it was a really bad idea to invite Freddie Lounds but Lucas had insisted, she was a survivor too with her own hurts even if she wears them as a brand rather than as camouflage.

*good luck. The dogs are fine. I'm fine. Strange you not being here. Feels wrong. See you later? Here or there?*

*thank you. Here if you like. Maybe about 11:30pm? Go well*

Will smiles. He goes back to chopping. In the living room he can hear the dogs tussling over something. He turns the heat down on the sauce he is making and puts his head through into the living room. He is shocked to see Chiyoh sitting in the armchair Lucas prefers.

'He is very like Hannibal'

She gestures to the photograph that is in the frame that matches the one of Will and Bev. Ellen took the picture last weekend when she came out to talk and run around with the dogs. Brian Zeller had come too. She'd sent it to Will and he'd carefully printed it out and matted it to match the other picture. It's of both of them, Lucas and Will, laughing, heads close together. Happy.

'To look at. Maybe. Sometimes. Lucas laughs more'

'He didn't always'

'I take it you've checked?'

'The lawyer wanted to know if there was anything there'

'What did you decide Chiyoh?'

'There is plenty there but nothing of any purpose, I told the lawyer it would waste their time'

Will nods, considers this a possible act of reciprocity, and decides to move the conversation along, 

'I think I want to thank you for saving Jack'

She shrugs slightly, 

'I did not save him. I simply did not let him die. It is not the same'

'It isn't. Of course. Can I get you something to drink? Would you like to eat? I've almost finished making some food?'

She looks like she will refuse, but then decides,

'Yes. I will.'

'Alright then. Come on through to the kitchen'

When she is seated and Will has poured her a glass of wine mixed with water he asks,

'Were you here before? I don't really remember much about that day or night'

'Only for a time. He insisted he would do this thing for you'

'You thought he shouldn't?'

'I think he overestimates you'

'Overestimates? Well I guess that's not very flattering but maybe that's a good thing'

'For you it is. He thinks you can usually be helped to see the bigger picture, the wider truths. I try to remind him that sometimes your horizons are limited. That the imagination you have sometimes only reflects the worst of others. He constantly believes you will somehow see the best in yourself'

'I can see the best he sees in me'

'But you reject it now? As you have rejected him?'

'You told me there were other means of influence. I've taken your advice.'

'But not with Hannibal'

It isn't a question, but Will still answers,

'That's right. Not with Hannibal. Chiyoh, in the end that wasn't what he wanted.'

She looks at him then and slowly nods. Will plates their meal and brings it to the table. They eat in quiet for a few minutes.

'Thank you. This is good. It has been a difficult few weeks'

'I'm sorry Chiyoh. Mainly for disrupting your life. I behaved like Hannibal, tried to force a change. I didn't think to consider that you were resisting your own transformation in your own way'

Chiyoh nods as he speaks, 

'Dr Du Maurier said that she thought you had been Hannibal's greatest mistake until she met me. But I don't want him dead.'

'I don't want him dead either. I'd rather he not be in a cage. But he made that decision'

'He did. Believing it would free both of you'

'I know. I'm not sure what else I can do for him'

'You could let him go?'

'Yes. I tried that. That's why we're here'

'And you mean to let him be now?'

'I'm assuming he'll get life. Without parole. I promise you I will leave him be'

'Good. Then we will not have to see each other again'

'Do you mean that? It's going to be as simple as that?'

'It is hardly simple'

They eat the rest of the meal in silence. When they've finished Chiyoh helps Will to clear the table and wash the pans.

'Do you need to stay? There's a good couch pull out?'

'You are unpredictable Will Graham. I had thought you would be desperate to see me go'

'Because of the train? Or the shoulder? No. I understand those. I appreciate loyalty. I'm loyal too. Just differently. I know it's better for Hannibal too if I stay away. It was kind of seductive before, being the reason why he threw it all away. But that's just, I can see why everyone thought I was fucked up. I was.'

'You sound more sensible now'

'So do you'

She nods her head,

'Perhaps. It is time I should go. Thank you for the offer but it is better not. I think we will not see each other again.'

'I hope we won't need to. I hope you will be well'

'Maybe that is all I could wish for'

He watches as she walks along the access road away from the house as far as he can in the fading light. He feels like this was a test of sorts and he might have passed it. But he doesn't know if it's Chiyoh's test or Hannibal's. There isn't any way to know. Winston comes and leans against him,

'Why didn't you bark heh? Or have you met her before? Has she brought you sausage too?' 

.......................

At Lucas's apartment only Jimmy remains. A beer in front of both of them, Jimmy's with no alcohol. He's been going to AA again, trying to get a handle on it before it spirals out of control irrevocably. Brian and Ellen have helped him save himself. Ellen is adamant that it's his work to do, not their's but that they are there to help him do it. He tries not to think of her as Bev mark two, just like Lucas is not Hannibal mark two. 

'That was ok. I didn't think it would be comfy. I can see why Margot is so pissed. They might re-open the case against her, maybe Alana too.'

'Where has it got to?'

'The DA is waiting for the verdict from this case first. See if there are charges left. Apart from Mason Verger. Or anything not properly accounted for. There are a lot of gaps, and Will hasn't been able to fill enough of them in'

'Do you think the defence team will call Hannibal?'

'I can't decide. I'd sort of expected him to want to get up there and make some grand statement.'

'He could be waiting until the end. There's a chance then that all the witnesses will be in court, all the main ones'

'You're thinking Will?'

'Perhaps. I do not think it is a coincidence he seems to be the last of the witnesses for the defence'

From the front door they hear the sound of the door being unlocked and then opened. Then of someone removing their shoes and other assorted arrival noises.

'Hey Will'

'Jimmy, hey, hello, this is nice, how are you?'

Will bends to kiss Lucas and smile briefly at him and then sits on a third kitchen chair and rests his arms on the table top. He glances at the counter top behind Lucas where the flowers are sitting in a violently orange water jug. Some kind of plastic, next to a half empty four pack of beers, and a stray apple. A modern take on a still life. It somehow look ridiculous, in a good way. Lucas reaches back to the kitchen counter and passes over one of the beers pausing only to open it.

'I'm alright Will. I'm sorry you've had such a bad couple of days'

'I am a lamb to the slaughter. Even brought my own knife, sharpened it and all'

'All the same. Lucas explained your theory. I hate it but it makes sense. He is obsessed, and this could be a long game. Hannibal won't get the death penalty but he might be declared insane. If he is, well, he'll be sentenced to the BSHCI, in theory he could be released.

'If this had taken place in Denmark and he was declared insane he would get no prison time, just treatment. We have different views on crime and punishment in Northern Europe. But I read that the insanity plea only works 1 in 4 times it's offered here. And even then the plea has only been used in less than 1% of cases.'

Jimmy looks surprised, 

'I had no idea it was so low. But I take the point about the cannibal thing. Most people just can't get past that'

'Mostly I want to say "nor should they", it occurred to me when I was on my way to Italy that one of the reasons Abigail was careful with Hannibal from the start, not just because of the call, but was because she recognised the meat he served.'

'Oh. Because of her father and what he put on the table? Poor child. At least her death will be accounted for as there is a witness who lived to see today'

'I think the only other living witness is Bedelia, she saw Hannibal kill at least two people in Florence. I can't think of anyone else who survived'

'They didn't come up in the trial, I suppose it is outside the jurisdiction of the court and they couldn't use them?'

'Probably. Sure. Neither teams have concentrated on the detail of what happened in Florence to any of us, Jack and Hannibal nearly killed each other, some police nearly killed Jack, I got shot, Hannibal tried to eat my brain! Hannibal and I got kidnapped, at least Bedelia could argue she was drugged and an unwitting companion'

Jimmy snorts,

'Well Hannibal's lawyer hasn't contradicted her. But it all helps his "mad" defence really doesn't it?'

'Everything does. But it's almost beyond the point now. He'll be convicted. He can't not be. It's just the terms now isn't it?'

'It's all about terms now, for all of us. I don't know, maybe we get to go back to normal. Or as normal as it can be. I keep thinking this will be the end. But I don't know. Is it?'

'I honestly don't know Jimmy. I hoped it would be the end, but it feels like there's more. What the lawyer said? The end of the beginning? I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop.'

Jimmy makes a sad face, 

'I'm sorry Will. I hope. Well I just want it to be over. To not have to see him again, or think about him. He's spoiled so much. The trial didn't just remind me. Some of it I hadn't even realised at the time. That lawyer, just threw it all in our faces. All of it. I feel so sick. And pathetic.'

He looks tearful and Will puts a hand on his shoulder, when Jimmy gives a sob Will pulls him into a hug. Jimmy cries.

'I better phone my sponsor.'

'Jimmy, I'm sorry, maybe this was a mistake?'

'No Lucas. I have to get it out, talk about it. Otherwise I'm just giving myself reasons to drink. I don't need a reason, I know that. But it's an excuse. Oh god. I loathe him so much. He's killing me.'

Jimmy gets out his cell phone and stumbles through the icons until he finds his sponsor,

'Dominico? It's Jimmy..... yeah.... please.... could you? ..... I'll text you the address'

'He's gonna come get me, take me to a midnight meeting. He knew what he was getting into. He's good. He flirts with Brian and Ellen. It's funny.' 

He tries to smile a little, through the tears that are still trickling down his face.

When Dominico arrives he's friendly and polite and clearly worried for Jimmy. He takes their friend under his wing and into the station wagon he's parked outside. Lucas and Will stand at the door and watch them go. 

'It has a high cost doesn't it? What he did. What I did even?'

Lucas looks at him, 

'I think so. But he hasn't paid the price, some of it, yes, maybe. Mostly it has been others, still is others who are paying. But as you have said if there is a cost to him, if the prize is you, he thinks it is worth paying.'

Will sighs, 

'Chiyoh was at the house, no it's ok' he holds up a hand in surrender, 

'she talked, she's frustrated with Hannibal. She understands where I am, where we are, you and I. I promised I'd let him alone'

'Was she reassured by that? Was she seeking reassurance?'

'She wanted something. I think she got whatever it was she wanted. She's been to Denmark'

he sees the look on Lucas's face and pulls him into the open space that makes up the living room and kitchen in Lucas's rented apartment. Will sits on the couch and pats the seat beside him,

'Sit with me, please, listen' 

Lucas, perhaps reluctantly, sits beside Will but has turned inwards on himself, he takes his glasses off and passes a hand over his face. Will puts his arm round him, pulls him closer,

'shhh, it's ok. She said there was nothing to tell the lawyer, nothing they could use. She told him that. She told me. I believe her'

'How do you know she will not change her mind?'

'She thinks I'm bad for Hannibal. In her own way she's desperate for me to leave him alone. And the other way round. Before she pushed me off that train she said there were other forms of influence but that I didn't understand them. She'd kissed me.'

Lucas laughs a little, a small sad sound, Will kisses his forehead, 

'I know, right! I told her I'd taken her advice, finally. Just not with Hannibal. She respects that. Possibly respects me a little for that. Not much though, she's singularly unimpressed with me. And with Hannibal about me'

'No more sniper shots?'

Will huffs a small laugh, 

'no. Not for me, or you for that matter. As long as I leave him alone she said we won't see each other again'

Lucas smiles a little at Will and wipes the corner of his eyes with the back of his hand,

'It's still sharp. The hurt. I am still surprised by how much it stings. I think I'm at peace, and then I know I'm not.'

Will strokes down Lucas's face, 

'you're amazing. All the time. I'm a big mess and you're just like a rock'

Lucas smiles ruefully, 

'with a seam of marshmallow running through it'

'I like marshmallow. You don't have to be a rock all the time. You just..'

'Happened along at a time when my craggy nature is very pertinent?'

'That's great word use for what, your third language?

'I'm not counting. I'm sorry Will. I keep thinking what happened at home, that I'm reconciled, but betrayal is hard. We both know that'

'Yeah. We both do. And Hannibal. Hannibal knows I betrayed him, three times now'

'You're not Peter'

'I know. And he's not Jesus despite what Matthew Brown did'

Lucas makes a face, 

'I'm surprised the defence team didn't wheel him out. He survived didn't he?'

'He did. He's still awaiting trial. Gideon's death meant the only other witness to what was said is gone. Obviously I've kept quiet, but as I was then an inmate of a secure mental hospital it's possible I couldn't be charged for the crime of incitement. If anything I think the FBI would like it to all go away. Jack and Alana didn't mention it in testimony did they?'

'No, neither of them. Did Fredrick Chilton have it on tape?'

'You know, I honestly don't know. You'd expect he'd have told me if he did, wouldn't you? Or the court?'

'Does he still hope to get a book out of you? Or your relationship with Hannibal?'

'Oh god, maybe. Shit. Is he saving stuff up? I wondered about Freddie Lounds. Given that she's been able to sit in on most of the trial. Well, the Defence bit. Still, I guess that's fair enough. She could have died'

'Did she keep the gravestone?'

'That's a terrible thought. I don't know. I should ask her next time she's weird'

'We should ask her to dinner'

'We're not going to be Freddie Lounds's new best friends!'

'No. But she couldn't come tonight. Wouldn't you like her to leave off?'

'Is this a "get your retaliation in first" thing?'

'It's neutralise the opposition before they're the opposition'

Will chuckles slightly, 

'you did that before with her. I guess it worked. She has mostly kept away'

'She has. I think telling her you'd sign the murder husbands merchandise was a clever move'

'She did know you were joking. Right?'

'Perhaps'

'Lucas! Oh my god!'

Lucas evades Will's grab and gets up and moves into the kitchen area,

'I'm going to make tea. Do you want something?'

'I want to find out where all of Freddie's merchandise is stored and burn the whole thing down!'

'A bonfire of the vanities?'

Lucas ducks as Will throws a cushion at him, 

'Hannibal never teased me like this. He was verbally respectful'

'Yes. But I will never gut you, I promise' 

he looks at Will, a nasty glint in his eye, 

'too soon, Will? Hey!'

Another cushion makes contact with his head. And they tussle when Will tries to grab it back so he can throw it again. Breathless, Lucas distracts Will by kissing him, it distracts both of them. The kettle has boiled, switched itself off and cooled before they are un-distracted.

.......................

The next morning they walk towards the courthouse and see a corrections facility van pass them and turn into the side street where the back entrance of the court is located. Will looks at Lucas,

'That's not enough security for Hannibal, who can it be?'

Lucas looks at him,

'Matthew Brown?'

'Oh shit'

........

Lucas regards Matthew Brown on the witness stand. Beside him Will is trying to shrink a little. It's the first time Will has been allowed in Court now that he's finished giving evidence. There is a tall man sitting in front and Will isn't ashamed that he's making the most of the man's height to at least partially conceal him from the dock. Under his breath he mutters,

'Jack just told me outside that he wrote to me care of the FBI. I haven't seen the letters'

Lucas looks at him, 

'does he know you haven't seen them?'

'I've no idea. We might be about to find out'

After Matthew Brown is sworn in Byron Metcalfe stands and adopts his usual interrogative stance, one foot forwards, and one back, rocking slightly between the two.

'Mr Brown, you are currently awaiting trial for the attempted murder of my client, is that right?'

Matthew Brown glances round the courtroom before taking a look at Hannibal. His eyes slide back to the lawyer,

'That's right. But I can't say much about it here.'

'Of course. For the benefit of the jury I should say that it has been determined that Mr Brown may give evidence in this trial where it won't impact his own.'

He smiles fleetingly. Lucas takes Will's hand. Out of the corner of his eye he can see that Will is biting his bottom lip, concern writ large across his face. 

'Perhaps Mr Brown you'd give us a brief summary of how you came to be in a situation where you face such a charge?'

'Alright. Sure. I used to work in the BSHCI. Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally insane. As an orderly right?'

He leans closer to the mic, licks his lips. He looks towards the jury again, and then glances around the courtroom.

'There was a patient I got on ok with. He seemed ok, a decent guy. We talked a bit, we were friendly. Lots of the guys there can hardly speak, yeah? Too confused. Or they have to be on really strong meds. Keeps them docile. Or quiet.'

He pauses for a moment and the lawyer nods at him,

'Ok. So I talked to all the patients who could have a conversation. Some of them you can't help feeling sorry for them. There was this guy, my friend. Kept saying he was innocent. Most give up after a while, but he was so sure. Really sure. Convincingly sure. Yeah? I believed him. He had a few friends who came and said hello, and some of them seemed to believe him too. So I listened and what he said made a lot of sense really. He thought he'd been set up. Like completely stitched up. By someone he knew. He was really sad about it. I mean really sad. Depressed. I'd try and cheer him up a bit. You know? Bit of banter, bit of a laugh. Be a bit nice to him. I liked him. I thought if he did turn out to be innocent we'd end up friends, on the outside. You know? Maybe. That happens.'

He stops again, and drinks a few mouthfuls of water. Looks again at the lawyer.

'Yeah. So. I don't really know how it happened but he talked a lot about Dr Lecter, how he'd set him up. And it got to the point where he couldn't really talk about anything else. He was completely obsessed right? Kept talking about what he'd do if he could, what he'd do to the doc. Then his friend got killed and it was like he couldn't think of anything or anyone else. All the patients on his bloc knew. All the staff, the orderlies anyway. Maybe the boss. Dr Chilton yeah? And he was talking like how he'd be so grateful if someone just got rid of him, the doc.'

'I see. And who was the patient?'

'It was Mr Graham wasn't it? Will Graham'

There's a ruffle of noise around the courtroom. Will clutches Lucas's hand harder, under his breath he mutters,

'Fucking hell. That's really come back to bite me'

To Will's left Jack stiffens in his seat. The Judge looks round the courtroom debating whether he'll ask for quiet but the noise subsides.

'Indeed Mr Brown. Will Graham. I believe the Prosecution might like to ask a few questions?'

The Judge nods assent and the lead for the Prosecution team stands,

'Mr Brown, did Will Graham specifically ask you to kill Hannibal Lecter?'

Will lets go of Lucas's hand, leans forward, and puts his head in his hands, what the fuck? How can any answer help the Prosecution case, why couldn't they leave it? Lucas rests a hand on his back.

'Specifically? Yeah. Reckon so.'

'And how did that all turn out? Given that Dr Lecter is now on trial, and soon you will be too? You must know that Mr Graham was exonerated and released?'

Matthew shrugs,

'Doesn't mean the doc didn't do the other stuff does it? Just means he might feel a bit provoked by Mr Graham like, doesn't it? Might explain some of it really, you know? In Baltimore? I reckon'

Will sighs and sits up, breathes out,

'Just shut the fuck up Matthew. Jesus.'

The lawyer pauses a moment and then says,

'Nothing further, thank you Mr Brown'

Matthew Brown smiles a little, then turns towards the Judge, Judge Blessing looks at him a moment, glances at Metcalfe who shakes his head a little,

'Thank you Mr Brown you may step down'

'Thanks then.'

He steps out of the witness box and glances round the court, it seems like he sees Will sitting at the back, for the first time, and his face brightens. A sharp flick of his eyes takes in Lucas and he almost trips as he's taken down from the dock. Surprise all over his face.

The Judge looks at Byron Metcalfe,

'In the light of this evidence do you wish to recall anyone?'

The lawyer bends his head close to Hannibal's mouth, for a moment Will considers this both brave and foolish, they exchange a few words.

'Thank you. We'd like to re-call Will Graham'

Will slumps again,

'Of course he would. Oh for fucks sake'

The Judge looks up into the courtroom,

'We'll take a short recess. Twenty minutes. Mr Graham?'

He peers into the court and Will raises his hand so he can be seen,

'Thank you Mr Graham. If you could come to the side entrance we'll hear from you again'

'All rise'

.....................

Jack turns and looks at Will,

'This won't be good. But you're not the one on trial here. Right?'

'Pep talk Jack? Really?'

'Will', Lucas says quietly,

'Oh god. I know. Look. I know. Sorry. Shit. I can't see how this helps either side'

Still quiet, Lucas says, 

'It's not about either side. It's still about you'

'Ok. Yeah. I get that. Shit. Sorry. I'll be back after'

Lucas runs a hand down Will's side as he gets up and leaves the courtroom. Out in the lobby Will pushes through the groups of people getting some air, or visiting the restroom, or just needing a stretch or a gossip. In the witness room he finds the regular Clerk who smiles and makes brief eye contact with him. Will manages a grimace back.

He does not make me who I am. He does not make me who I am. Will doesn't quite say it aloud, but it runs through his head until he's back on the stand, the Judge reminding him he's still under oath.

Byron Metcalfe wastes no time,

'Mr Graham, I believe you were present in the courtroom so you will have heard the previous witness give evidence that concerns you?'

Will nods, clears his throat and then answers,

'Yes'

'Obviously the attempt on my client's life was unsuccessful. When you heard what was your reaction?'

Will blinks at the lawyer. Why this? What did he think? He can't exactly remember now. Desperate? Unsurprised?

'I'm not sure. Maybe resigned? Perhaps something like he seemed untouchable really?'

'So you did harbour ill will, I apologise, no pun intended,'

the lawyer makes a small snuffly laugh, which Hannibal adds to, just a small huff of humour,

Surprised, Will glances at Hannibal, for the first time, the only time, and he can't quite catalogue the range or sequence of emotions written on his face. Pride is in there, amusement, a hint of condescension, maybe some pointed affection, not necessarily for him. The very edge of Hannibal's eyes crinkle slightly at the witticism. God. Is he enjoying this? Probably. Actually, why not? Why wouldn't he? It's all working out just as he hoped.

The lawyer carries on, 

'so, perhaps some dislike of my client?'

Will looks back at the lawyer,

'I think by that point it was a mixture of confusion and despair. I didn't think I was ever going to get out. And by then I think my treatment was such that I was beginning to lose sense of who I was or what was entirely real. I just knew that when I got out, if I did, I had to find a way to make sense of what Hannibal had done. What he'd really done'

'Did you at that time lose confidence in what you'd originally thought?'

Will pauses,

'No. I lost confidence in myself. And in others. But I knew I had been set up. That was still clear to me'

'So it was more that you were no longer sure who had been responsible?'

'I was pretty sure. But I was less sure if I only believed Hannibal was responsible, rather than if he actually was. He'd been my friend. I missed him. I guess a part of me was glad he survived. That somehow it could be made right. I know I wanted to be wrong, I hoped I was'

'And that explains your subsequent behaviour, before my client left Baltimore?'

'It explains the motives for my behaviour, I was upset, hurt, I felt betrayed. But I really wanted to make it right. To understand.'

'And is that what you think my client intended when he gave himself up? To once again make it right between you?'

Will pauses,

'If that was his motivation? He said he wanted to make sure I'd always know where he was, where I could find him. And that's true.'

The lawyer turns slightly towards the court,

'Yes Mr Graham, you will always know, where to find him, won't you?'

He doesn't say "to make it right" but it's there all the same. It's meant as a last rhetorical flourish and the lawyer turns back as though he's just about done. Will smiles a little sadly.

'A friend of Hannibal told me recently "there are other means of influence" she meant than of violence. So. Yes. I know. But what you know doesn't always trump what you feel or what you do'

Mr Metcalfe looks at him, bends his head closer to Hannibal and then straightens again,

'Well, perhaps then what has come out of this experience is that you have learned to trust your inner worlds, your feelings, Mr Graham, as the inspirations they are?'

Will swallows and then looks again at Hannibal, properly this time,

'I think I have'

Hannibal smiles, inclines his head slightly, settles in his chair a little more. Radiates contentment. Will shivers. Just a little. 

And the Judge, finally, lets Will go.

....................

Once Will has left the courtroom Lucas waits to see what will happen. The Defence team could call another witness, or indeed Hannibal could take the stand. They've time today. Probably.

Instead the Judge sets aside his microphone and beckons the lead lawyers to the bench to speak with them privately. There's an animated whispered conversation between the three of them. The court gets a little restless. Eventually the two lawyers return to their respective tables. The Judge adjusts his mic,

'We're going to recess now. And re-convene on Monday'

He speaks through the stir this creates, it's only Thursday now,

'I know it's a little unusual. To the Jury I'd remind you the usual restrictions are in place, don't talk about the case, to anyone, no blogging either. And please avoid the media, especially interviews or chats with strangers on buses or public transport or when you're waiting for your latte. Alright?'

Maybe this is to give both teams a chance to re-group or prepare their final pleas. Or maybe the Defence is debating the merit of calling Hannibal. On an insanity plea? More usual not to hear from the defendant. 

The Judge ends the session and the room gradually clears, Lucas goes out into the foyer and tracks Will down sitting on the same bench as before. There are a few people hanging around looking like they want to speak to him. He's sending out clear piss-off vibes though.

'Have they finished for the day?'

'Until Monday'

'Really? Ok. So we can go? Can we go?'

'Yours?'

'Please'

...................

The weekend is a series of moments reflecting lives on hold. Both of them talk about the final exchanges between the Defence lawyer and Will. What it means. What Hannibal still hopes for or expects.

On Sunday when they're clearing the table after lunch or really a very late breakfast Will drops flatware into the sink and begins to wash up,

'I still find him hard to resist. The sheer pull of him. He's like gravity'

Lucas comes to stand beside him with a drying up towel,

'He is. I can see that. He knows the paths into your mind very well, he doesn't hesitate to pull you along them'

'I'm going to have to rebuild some obstacles. For him. Specifically'

He passes a plate between them,

'Does it help if you don't see or hear him?'

'Yeah. I think so. I do just do that whole mirroring thing. The more time I'm with you the easier it gets not to get drawn into it. Into him. And then I feel bad about it, bad for him. Because he's so fucking whole hearted about it'

'He is. He is very committed'

Lucas begins to stack plates on the surface beside the drainer,

'You are too, aren't you?'

'I am. I'm not as vehement in my expression, but I am like him in this too, I won't give you up easily. Though I won't, well, you know..'

Will pauses and looks at Lucas,

'What? Stab me?'

'Nor that. No, I more meant if you let me go I'd accept it, I think I would. I wouldn't like it of course. But, we're equals, we have to be. We have to both want this, you and me. Together'

'I do want it. It's why I want this to be done. I want to keep my promise to Chiyoh. I don't know if she's following the trial, what the lawyer said. What I did. She'd be annoyed with me I think'

'Did you give him hope do you think?'

'I don't know. It was messed up at the end. Do you think so?'

'Sometimes we hear what we want to hear'

Will gives a long dark sigh, and passes Lucas the last wet bowl,

'Sure. God, I hope it's done this week. Really. I just want it to be us for a bit'

Lucas laughs and hip checks him,

'Dinner, wine, trips out and flowers? The whole seduction thing? Like a beginning?'

'Yeah. Like a beginning. Exactly like that'

Sunday afternoon Ellen Katz comes round, initially to talk with Lucas, run around with the dogs. Eventually though she comes inside, and looking a bit apprehensive she gets to the point,

'Will? Can we talk a bit? Can I say some stuff I probably shouldn't?'

Will looks at her appraisingly,

'Ok. That doesn't sound good. But, ok?'

'Lucas told us about the whole chrysalis transformation thing. And everyone kind of nodded and got it. But I wanted to say this, Lucas and I are the only two people who don't know Lecter. And Lucas is with you and on side and everything. And that's great. But I don't know if anyone has said to you that Lecter is insane. It's not romantic. It's not tragic. It's not the desperate acts of someone so in love they can't see straight. The lawyer is telling that story, and I don't buy it. Hannibal Lecter killed anyone who got in the way or didn't do exactly what he wanted. You were lucky. And I don't give a flying fuck about him giving himself up to help you. He wants your life, and that either means dead or with him. I realise you might disagree with me, you know him better, you know how his mind works, I get that. But I'm done with the whole poor serial killing sad cannibal, he ate my sister. I have no sympathy. Stay away from him Will. I beg you. Follow your own advice to Beverly. Irrespective of the verdict. You owe him nothing.'

Will looks at her, she is right in lots of ways, not about everything, but everyone is dancing inside the music of the epic tale that Hannibal has composed. Will just doesn't know yet what it takes to break the spell.

......................

On Monday it becomes clear almost immediately that Hannibal won't be taking the stand. The story has already been told, the enchantment already woven. Whilst the Prosecution errs on the side of too much information in their closing argument, Byron Metcalfe is short and to the point. The Judge moves on to summing up.

'Ladies and gentlemen of the jury you've sat through a complex case and at the end what are we left with? Both sides have endeavoured to present compelling narratives. On the Prosecution side there is clarity that the direct evidence concerning the death of Abigail Hobbs, and the assaults on Jack Crawford, and Will Graham is uncontested by the Defence. You've also heard the Prosecution describe the evidence they connect to at least four other deaths. From this the Prosecution urges you to extrapolate to include the other linked murders'

He pauses and takes a sip of water,

'The Defence on the other hand have not endeavoured to challenge physical or eye witness testimony that is assured. They have rightly reminded us of the paucity of other evidence that connects the defendant to some of the charges. You must consider whether there is enough evidence to convince you of the defendant's guilt. The Prosecution argues cumulative guilt, in some instances by association, the Defence has indicated where this accumulation breaks down and where the evidence is suspect or open to interpretation.'

The Jury shifts a little, summations that are fair to both sides are hard to deliver and Juries can find them hard to follow, hoping sometimes for more bias from the Judge. Something to give them a clue to the verdict they should return. But if the legal teams have done their jobs the Judge shouldn't have to. Judge Blessing carries on,

'Guilty or not guilty are legitimate questions here, as they should always be. It is not incumbent on the Defence to prove their client innocent, it is up to the Prosecution to prove him guilty. Have the Prosecution demonstrated the burden of proof in this case? This case is further complicated by the issue of an insanity plea. I anticipate some of you will be aware now of the rarity of such a plea. Nevertheless it's a legitimate plea, and you may feel that the detail of the case recognises the legitimacy of the plea.'

The Judge takes another sip of water,

'You have heard expert testimony in support of this plea. The Prosecution team also argues that the Defendant's actions were provoked, by someone in his life, who began as a patient, became a friend and was ultimately the defendant's lover. If you believe the defendant's behaviour was exacerbated you may conclude your verdict with a provocation clause. But I should also remind you that provocation doesn't undermine or contradict either a guilty or not guilty verdict, it's an addition to the verdict.'

He drinks more water,

'We might conclude that some of the defendant's behaviour was so far outside the norms of our society that an insanity verdict is the only one you can find. The Prosecution would want to remind you that throughout his career and life in Baltimore the defendant held down a responsible job and numerous social relationships and engagements. On the surface at least this does not suggest that the defendant was insane. But I should remind you that insanity in a medical sense does not mean crazy. It means, as we've heard, that the defendant believes utterly that different rules, mores, norms and laws apply to them, that they have an utterly different world view which may intersect with ours in only a limited fashion.'

He pauses, looks like he will pour some more water and then carries on without doing so,

'For some of you the evidence that relates to cannibalisation will be enough to convince you that the defendant is sufficiently far outside the rules of common society that he must be insane. When someone transgresses against society's practices to such an extent that may well feel to you like insanity is the only possible verdict. 

'I also want to remind you though that despite the picture that has been painted here by the Prosecution, Will Graham is not the person on trial here. Though you would be forgiven for believing that he has been. I imagine he may feel that too. But his status as a victim in this should be underlined. He was left to become extremely ill with an illness that could have killed him or rendered him disabled, he was wrongly incarcerated, he was gutted, he was kidnapped and badly hurt and he has sat through his own testimony and extensive interrogation with a degree of patience I find admirable.

'The Defence team has suggested that the defendant may have endeavoured at various points in their relationship to make amends, and indeed that Mr Graham may have done so as well. I'd remind you that the personal lives of both the defendant and Mr Graham are not on trial here. You may be concerned about their respective behaviours and attitudes towards themselves or each other as described to you, but these are still not reasons to either convict or excuse the actions of the defendant. Tempting though that might be.

'In effect the Defence team has endeavoured to paint a picture of Mr Graham as so alluring that the defendant was helpless in his obsession to possess him, or influence him, to a violent extent. And that this behaviour was predicated on the actions and vacillating affections of Mr Graham. But I repeat Mr Graham is not on trial here. And you are not serving on the Jury to come to any conclusions about his behaviour, or to punish or reward that behaviour in your verdict on the case that has been brought against the defendant. You may consider that the interactions between the defendant and Mr Graham were a series of doomed and violent romantic interactions. I can assure you that this is not how the court views these behaviours or their outcomes.

'I would remind you too that Mr Graham was not a witness for the Defence of his own volition. We compel testimony, and despite the Prosecution describing him as hostile there is no reason to believe that he is or isn't more or less in favour of any particular verdict. As a victim he may well hope for a guilty verdict, as a friend of the defendant he may hope not. Neither of those aspirations matter here in your verdict, or your consideration. I realise that some of the popular press has presented Mr Graham as a romantic figure, something of a Siren. But that is not, I repeat not relevant to the verdict you will bring, and I'd also urge you to consider whether his testimony during the trial suggested someone caught in the throws of a great passion or romantic love.

'When it comes down to it you have five choices open to you: guilty with or without provocation, not guilty, and not guilty by reason of insanity with it without provocation. An insanity verdict can only render the defendant not guilty. The defendant cannot both be guilty and insane as guilty requires a competency that the insanity categorisation contradicts. I hope that is clear? As is usual in a federal trial a guilty verdict might carry the death penalty. This is not your decision, sentencing you can leave to me. A guilty verdict might also mean extended incarceration in a high security prison. An insanity verdict usually means hospitalisation in a secure medical facility for an extended period.

'As usual you have a minimum of two and half hours to consider your verdict for something of this nature. We understand it may take you longer. Please don't hesitate to ask for assistance or direction. We await your verdict.'

The Jury get up as one and exit the courtroom to begin a process that could take days. Or not. As the court clears Will and Lucas wait until it's less busy,

'I wonder if the Judge has a hint of what's going on?'

'I wondered that too. Nice of him to get me off the hook as far as he did. Metcalfe was a shit'

'He was, it was an interesting final push to get the message across. How do you feel now?'

'Honestly? I feel beaten down. Pulverised. I can only say that if I'd been doing this alone I'd be utterly done for. He'd have convinced me. Again. I might have, I don't know, waited? Gone to see him? Done something really stupid? God. As it is I feel very shaken? But also relieved maybe, it's easier to see it now'

'The manipulation?'

'Yeah. It's more like being groomed I think. You know the meaning?'

'I think so, like normalising something, making it a natural outcome? I was accused of it in Denmark, with the children'

'Shit. I'm sorry. Of course. Yeah, exactly like that then' 

'I can see how that might work here. Yes. Would you like to go, or do you want to wait for the verdict?'

'Let's see it through. I hope. God. No I don't. I don't know what I hope any more'

Jimmy comes back into the courtroom,

'Hey, do you want to come and get coffee, just me and Brian. Jack's gone to do something with Kade Prurnell, Ellen's gone to call her parents, they're coming for the verdict. And I know what she said to you Will. We've had the talking to too.'

'Smack in the face?'

'As good as. Coming?'

Will looks to Lucas who nods.

................

In the coffee shop the four of them sit at a table and drink expensive coffees. Jimmy takes a sip and makes a face,

'The Judge got it didn't he? Your theory?'

'Maybe. I don't know. What did you get from it?'

'That you should stay the fuck away from Hannibal Lecter! What ever the verdict. He's a man on a mission'

Will laughs a little,

'Yeah alright. I'm beginning to get the message. Thanks.'

Brian leans in,

'Will? Really. I know we were never friends but Jims is right. Stay away. I'll help if it's any use. If I am. He manipulated us all. I even think now he manipulated Beverly in a way. He just pushes us all onto the squares he wants and then decimates the board. That's a crap analogy. But you get it?'

'Yeah. I get it. And I appreciate what you're trying to do. You get the talk from Ellen?'

Brian nods,

'Jack as well. He had a good shout at a few interns afterwards. Bit close to home, in every way'

'Yeah. I forget sometimes, what happened with Bella. Fuck, that's shit too. None of us are immune'

'It is Will. And I mean it, we both do, stay away from Lecter, he'll be the death of you'

'He already was'

The three men look at Lucas questioningly,

'That Will Graham, that Hannibal met two years ago? He's dead and almost buried. It's a different Will now. You are all different. We'll have to see how that turns out'

Will's eyes are a little glassy, and he finds it hard to get the words together, 

'I'll be different for sure, I already am. It's already better. I believe that'

Lucas nods,

'And no one stabbed you, or kidnapped you, or even shot you. At least, not recently. Maybe the worst has passed?'

'Could be. I hope so. That's what I hope'

................

In the late morning the Jury sidle back in, looking guilty. In the back row of the courtroom Jack sighs. All the team know that look on the collective face of a Jury, and when asked if they've reached a verdict the foreperson says,

'Not all twelve of us. I'm sorry'

The Judge sighs. Tells the Jury to go away and try again.

They come back an hour later. Still no verdict. They can't agree on all the charges. This time the Judge instructs them about unanimous verdicts. The Jury retire again and the waiting begins. Three hours later they're back. Wanting further guidance on the charges they can't agree on. 

The Judge gives them detail on what can and can't be excluded. Not ideal at all. The Jury retires yet again, this time with lunch, this could take days. 

In the end though it doesn't. Two hours later, the foreperson looks worried as she hands over the verdict paper to the Judge who glances at it before passing it back via the Clerk, she reads it out,

'We have managed to agree, not guilty by reason of insanity, and we'd like to add also under provocation'

This causes another stir. Jack slumps, and Will leans into Lucas with a deep sigh. Lucas holds Will's hand tighter. Jimmy and Brian fist bump each other. Ellen's parents hug her and the three of them cry. Provocation will make next to no difference to the sentence under an insanity verdict, but, Will ruefully thinks, if Hannibal ever escapes it might save the members of the Jury from becoming breakfast. God. He's already making jokes about it.

When the Judge declares the sentencing, no one is surprised. It's not permitted to hold someone in a mental institution indefinitely on an insanity verdict, but you can stipulate a suggested minimum term, thirty years will take Hannibal into his eighties, though it's unlikely he'll live that long. State Hospitals for the Criminally Insane are not healthy places overall.

At the Prosecution table they're not looking too happy with the verdict. Provocation means something to them. They failed to address that properly. Neutralise the Defence's emphasis on the role Will played even if it was unwitting, if it was unwitting, which now appears doubtful in the official record.

Showing Hannibal's negative influence on Will and vice versa was a gift to the Defence; something caught at the defendant to make him focus on Will Graham, and Metcalfe got every witness to build that picture, that Will was and still is Hannibal's world. That he is truly everything. How utterly seductive, and romantic the story still is. Not even the Judge's summation could undo it or weave a different tale.

Of course the verdict and the Judge's summing up means that Freddie Lounds's "Murder Husbands" merchandise will fly off the shelves, she's already making notes on her phone. A smile across her face. God if she can just get Graham to say a few words about it. He did promise. Sort of.

The team at the Defence table too appears very pleased. Hannibal talks animatedly with his lawyer and when the Security team come for him he's cooperative and amused. Will watches them leave the Court, via the side door at the front of the courtroom and not once does Hannibal look back towards him. He can't tell what he feels about that. Something though. As though Hannibal thinks this won't be their last interaction. Will takes a deep breath. It could be the last time he sees Hannibal. Ever. And that's? What is that?

Lucas is talking with Jimmy and Brian as the Defence team walk through the Courtroom. When they draw level with the back row Mr Metcalfe halts and looks at Will,

'Thank you for all your help Mr Graham. We couldn't be more pleased. My client is very grateful for everything,'

Will says nothing, so the lawyer smiles and gestures as though he is tipping his hat to him. And then smirks a little. And the team is out through the doors and gone. The small group around Will look at him, Ellen puts her hand on Will's arm, not sure what to say,

'Fucker' mutters Jack, under his breath, and then louder,

'Utter fucker, he got his client thirty years? Under Chilton? He can kiss my arse'

There's a slight relaxing of shoulders then, a small ripple of laughter, Will shakes his head, but it's Lucas who says,

'Hannibal Lecter under Dr Chilton? I do not think so, from what I know, he's not Hannibal's type at all!'

There's a pause, and then one of them snorts a laugh. They all stutter with laughter, just a little. From the relief.

................

Lucas walks with Will ahead of him through the crowded foyer and entrance hall out into the sunshine. They blink from the glare off the concrete steps that lead down to the sidewalk. It's almost an anti-climax. Will looks back at Lucas, still thinking back to that last sight of Hannibal, how to get past it,

'So, what now? The house? Moving your stuff?'

'Ha. I knew you would forget. You promised me a yachting holiday. Am I now to move heavy boxes instead of the sea, and sun, and your exclusive company for several weeks?'

'Sure. Yeah. You're right. That sounds good. Really. Very good. I'm glad you still want to'

'Foolish man. I still want to.. and I have the good deal in this. According to the Judge, maybe the Jury too, I will bring my own siren on board. The seas can hold no fears'

Will looks at him some more, something the colour of hope lighting his face, and the smile that comes is freer and happier than for almost a month, 

'You are still an absolute idiot'

'I should hope so. Where are we going now? To celebrate?'

Lucas stretches out his hand, and Will takes it, shudders a breath and smiles again, pulls them down the last few steps, kisses Lucas's hand,

'Home.'

**Author's Note:**

> Part three 'The Fox, The Wolf, and the Lion' coming soon(ish)
> 
> 'Don't you remember what you said Jack? "No more serial killers" you meant it then.'
> 
> 'I still do. But they keep coming'
> 
> Will looked at Lucas, it had been manipulative of Jack to ask here, now. Manipulative and desperate. As ever.
> 
> 'Lucas?'
> 
> 'Oh Jack, come, let's make sure you have a drink. Did you try the buffet yet? It's good. Will, I shall come back, don't go away'
> 
> 'Where else would I go Lucas?' 
> 
> Into the lion's den. Maybe.
> 
> ..............................
> 
>  
> 
> And part four 'the Wolf and the Storm' coming later in the summer, 
> 
>  
> 
> "'Lucas, did you get the post? I heard the door'
> 
> Will walks into the living room of the house in Wolf Trap, one of the dogs winding himself round Will's legs, he reaches down and scratches behind an ear. Lucas is leaning against the porch door, next to the side table where post and keys usually get dumped,
> 
> 'Hey, What is it? Lucas?'
> 
> 'On the table. For you. I recognise the handwriting'
> 
> Will looks down at the table. Shit. Since the trial Hannibal has written twice, both times on the anniversary of when he gave himself up. The third anniversary is coming up, but not for a few more weeks, so this is a little early.
> 
> 'Will you open it for me?'
> 
> 'It will be about the thing for Jack won't it?'
> 
> Will nods. It almost certainly will. Fucking hell. "
> 
>  
> 
> Title from EmilyElm, thank you so much, you're wonderful!


End file.
